The Deadpool Project
by Transformette
Summary: Deadpool finds that the young scholgirl he was hired to kill is actually pretty good at making chimichangas... and all other forms of taco and burritos! And so, a very weird partnership grows between the two - how will the kid, Rose, manage to take care of the psychotic mercenary, and talk him into helping her with her school project on psychopaths? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably a pretty stupid thing to do, but...**

**I'm already writing like one, two, three, four stories at once, pretty dumb right and this going to be the fifth. And, for a change, it's not going to be Transformers – it's going to be DEADPOOL. He had me when I read this one opinion about him: 'you're gonna love Deadpool. Everybody loves Deadpool. Especially Deadpool' since then, I'm quite the Pooligan and loving him more every day. This is probably going to be weird, but well, Wade is a bit... odd. So please read and review!**

I opened my eyes, lying in bed at night, and saw a knife on my throat. I followed the knife up to a hand, a wrist, a muscular arm and finally into the face of a masked man – dressed in a red suit with two black circles around glowing white eyes. Weapons were practically hanging from him.

'No, Wade, don't!', I hissed in absolute terror, 'please don't, I know how to cook!'

Lets fast backward this. My name is Rose Lullaby, I am fourteen years old. I am an orphan recently adopted by a rich man called David Islander, owner of the Islander Corps. 'Dad', as he makes me call him, is a mean bastard who only adopted me to treat me like a pretty kitten to take to parties and show off in new dresses each time. I have to obey his every wish – but, every Friday, I have an hour to myself in the public library. And the reason I just called the killer psychopath known as Deadpool 'Wade' is, he's my Psychology Class project. Despite rich 'dad', I have to go to school like everybody else – to my great regret. And we had this thing, study one of the many psychotic personalities involved in the hero-villain battle raging among us. And as Moon Knight was taken...

I got to study Wade Wilson. And now, as he stood over me with a knife to my throat, I was desperate to survive _and _get to talk to him. Fast forward time:

'How'd you know my name, 'lil girl?', I could see he had cocked an eyebrow. I swallowed.

'I, uh, I... have been researching you, a bit', I delicately put my hand up, pushing the knife off my throat.

'Why'd you do that? Who do you think you are to bust into my privacy?!', he exclaimed, gesturing with the knife. I pulled myself up to sitting position.

'No, no. School project. Uh, Wade... can I call you Wade? Listen, are you here to kill Islander?', I tightened my night gown on my shoulders, looking up at the man.

'Well, da! It's how I make moneys, 'lil girl', he pointed the knife at me, 'like that job in France, or was it just a French guy, I dunno, but he had that funny accent, the only thing I can say in French is François. And that's not even a word, it's a name, I think that French guy was called- - - anyway waaaait a minute. Are you making me unfocused?'

'It seems you're making yourself unfocused, I didn't know that was possible', I put my hands on my hips, sitting with my legs crossed. The assassin glared at me, putting a gun in my face. I have _no idea _where he pulled it out from, and I'm not sure I wanna know.

'Look at that, a smart-ass 'lil girl', he said, 'click, click'

'Your gun's empty', I cocked at eyebrow at him, crossing my arms. Just keep the bluff...

'What?', he reacted just like I wanted him to, looking into the gun, at the same time turning it to face him. I grabbed his hand on the trigger, standing up on my bed quickly.

'How about, I make you a chimichanga and we talk this through?', I smiled at him charmingly.

'Heeey... that was good. Dudette, I like you', he nodded at me, putting the gun back wherever it came from in the first place. The knife had also mysteriously vanished, 'you can really make me a lovely lovely chimichanga?', he joined his hands, leaning over me, I nodded. He trotted after me in small steps as I walked into the kitchen.

It was around two a.m., but I was wide awake. I put the ingredients on the table and started chopping, glancing at Deadpool every now and then.

'You didn't hit the panic button', he remarked. I shrugged.

'Yah, that's cos I don't really know where the panic button is'

'That's funny, I thought a rich 'lil girl like you is kinda better protected', he shrugged, hopping onto a chair, 'better than daddy, for sure. I mean, he had three guards, this guy missing two front teeth, geez, imagine a spitting contest with that guy... awesome! Anyway yah, Islander's pretty dead', the mercenary looked at me innocently. I opened my mouth.

'Oh', was all I could say.

I didn't love 'dad'. I didn't even like him. He was a cold-hearted bastard rotten with green and corruption, his entire world revolving around buying, selling, shares and the stock market. Many people wanted him dead – and me too, I'd bet, because the money will pass onto anyone after me in line. I am his legal ward.

I shivered at the thought, and threw the chimichangas onto the frying pan.

'You're not depressed or nothin', are ya?', he tilted his head, 'ya don't look touched'

'I'm not, not really', I shrugged, turning to look at him. He was sitting on the tall Italian chair, waving his legs. He looked like a child, playing. It was terrifying, in many ways. I checked my memory for the recipe, and remembered to fry two minutes per side.

'Ain't he your dad and all?', Deadpool cocked an eyebrow again, he seemed to do that a lot. I looked at the ceiling.

'Nope. Orphan', I answered. I was just keeping him entertained, so that he wouldn't, you know, assassinate me. But he seemed to have forgotten all about it when watching the chimichangas fry.

'So you know, I'm meant to kill you and stuff', he tilted his head. Dammit, I thought, think of the devil and he shall appear. So true.

'All the money from Islander passes on to me', I said, and took the burritos of the fire, 'I can pay you twice as much for _not _murderizing me'

'I kinda like the deal', he nodded, and put a hand forward. I smiled and shook it. I could pull all the numbers I wanted from the bank, the Islander money was next to unlimited. The chimichangas were ready, so like a waitress I passed them on to him from the frying pan.

'There', I smiled. I loved cooking.

'Oh, those look delicious!', he exclaimed happily, taking one between two fingers and sticking the last one out. Classic. Islander was dead – and I was free. He'd caged me like an exotic bird, and I was done.

And so, into my life, the life of a fourteen-year-old crazy girl, came the psychotic mercenary known as Deadpool.

**Tell me what you think! Good, bad? Terrible? Do you like it, hate it, or what... **

**Please let me know, if you like this and review. I'm sure to contiue! My Pooly probably sucks... but hey, that's why I need you to tell me what to change, add, alter and everyhting. **

**I thought it would be funny to give Deadpool a kid to look after, and give that kid a Deadpool to take care of. Them chimichangas won't make themselves! So, yup, that's my idea.**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chap 2. Writing this is really fun! There's just something I like about Wade and that 'lil girl, Rose. Heh :) **

'So what, you're gonna just wait here until morning?', the girl sighed, licking her figers. The mercenary tilted his head.

'Yah, pretty much, you'll just run off if I don't', he nodded.

'Islander's body doesn't smell so nice, you know', she wrinkled her nose.

**Let's take her to our place!**

_No, dude, not cool! _

**The just kill her. **

_She got moneys, remember?!_

**Oooh. **

'Are you having an inner dialogue again?', she cocked an eyebrow. She had long, blonde hair, a little fuzzy since she didn't have time to comb it. Her eyes were very big and brown, a little swollen since she had to get up in the middle of the night. She seemed pretty relaxed, given the circumstances.

'Kinda', Deadpool knocked on his skull, 'they just go on and on!'

'That's... I should be taking notes', she smirked happily. He got to his feet.

'I have made a decision about thee. Rose, right? Yah. It's kida bad-smelling, I agree, so come on. I am officially kidnapping you', he walked up to her, and she outstretched an arm, pushing his chest back.

'Whoa, whoa!', she raised the free hand, gesturing, 'hold the hell up. What do you mean, kidnapping?!'

'I'll show you', he grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder, holding her by the legs, 'don't scream, I'd hate to have to knock you out, you make lovely chimichangas'

She stopped struggling, leaning her elbows on his back and putting her chin on her hands.

'Hey, thanks', she said.

'Maybe I'll just ask for ransom. Yeah, I'll ask for ransom, if they don't pay up I'll kill you!'

'That has gotta be the most complicated and carefully planned operation _ever_', she whined, rolling her brown eyes, 'we both know it's better to hide me for a day or two, and after the outbreak of general panic which will surely follow Islander's death, put me on tv. I tell them to pay you anything you want to let me go, and they have to, cos the money's mine', the girl said, shrugging her shoulders. He stopped in the middle of the corridor, and put her down. She leaned against the wall, he wasn't very delicate.

'Would you look at that, the little smart-ass', he pointed at me irritably. I gave him a crooked smile, crossing my arms.

'I get grades for studying you', she winked.

**The plan is actually kind of awesome.**

_She's like, eight! _

_'_How old are you, anyway?', Deadpool glared at the short girl. She was half his size.

'Fourteen', she replied, looking at her nails.

'_Maybe _I'll think about it', he said finally and put her on his shoulder again. She smiled triumphantly, but he couldn't see it. After a few minutes, he spoke again, 'so I came in the window. Any idea where I come out?'

'I'd say, the main entrance', she said sarastically.

'Okay', he turned into the right corridor.

'Nope Jesus nopenopenope!', she exclaimed, hitting him on the back, 'I don't have that healing factor like you, Wade! There are six Special Agents on guard there, I'm not so anxious to- - - Oh God, you really are insane'

He reached the main hall, still dark, and jumped through the laser beams with her still on his arm. This time, she screamed, alerting the men outside. Deadpool cursed, landed on the other side of the room and smashed his way through the glass door. He pulled a grenade out and threw it, it exploded in the fountain, black smoke went up to the night sky.

'He's got miss Islander! He had the girl, _don't shoot, _reapeat, _do not shoot!'_, yelled someome. Rose looked up at Deadpool, shiting on his shoulder. The mercenary was grinning.

'That's right, peoples! I got Rose, don't shoot or I murderize her- - - wait, that kind of pointless...', he wondered, stopping.

'Go, go, go!', he patted his shoulder blade, and as soon as he jumped into a car, pushing her onto the other seat, she glanced at him, 'that was smart, actually'

Deadpool put the pedal to the medal.

'Sure it was, I thought of it, 'lil girl', he turned the lights off and speeded through the night, 'this could actually use some fireworks... he pulled something Rose couln't see out and sent pink, red and yellow sparks out the window and into the sky. They exploded with a bang too loud for normal fireworks. And the explosion, it was actually orange- - -

'Trinitrotoluene!', yelled Deadpool, and laughed. Rose found herself laughing too, and looked out the window.

'Woo-hoo!', she cried.

'Keep you hands and feet indside the vehicle at all times, ma'am', said the mercenary with a grin.

**Pleasepleaseplease review my story pleeeeease :3 Let me know what you think, it means the world to me! Transformette, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear dovahking, thank you! I'm updating straight away!**

OhmiGodohmiGodohmiGod I'm at DEADPOOL's apartment. Oh crapcrapcrap and, what's weird, no hero has yet shown up to save me. Not that I want anyone to, I'm cool.

I looked around, and nodded, puttinh my hands on my hips. The place was a total mess, with weapons and explosives thrown randowmly around, and the smell of burritos hanging in the air. No worse than my old room, I remarked in my thoughts. Deadpool rolled the lower part of his mask up, and I saw the scars. I opened my mouth, but he didn't seem to notice. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and sat on the sofa, pushing aside a heap of C4. He then turned the tv on.

'The masked mercenary known as Deadpool was spotted on the sight of the murder of David Islander, owner of Islander Corps. He is also blamed for kidnapping the man's fourteen-year-old daughter, and her whereabouts are unkown- - -'

'Cool', I said, crossing my arms, 'I'm on tv', I saw my own face on the screen.

'You're kinda relaxed, aren't you?', Deadpool burped. I shrugged.

'I don't know. Am I?'

'Don't bounce the question off, 'lil girl. There's something hanging about you'

'Chanel number five?', I cocked an eyebrow, and fell on the sofa next to him, breathing out. The mercenary eyed me, and then turned to the television again, running through the channels with no particular interest. I leaned my head back, and realized I was still in my night gown and barefoot.

'Hey?', I asked, 'any chance you got something round here that isn't red spandex?'

He turned to me, tilitng his head.

'Uh, yah, I dunno', he said, taking another swing of that beer.

'You don't want your victim to freeze, do you?'

'Aw, fine. But you're playing it dangerously near to the edge, 'lil girl', he got up, putting the can on the table, and disappeared in the next room. I smiled happily and changed the channel to music. Deadpool soon re-appeared with a huge blue hoodie. As he was twice my size, it went down to my knees when I pulled it on - I wrinkled my nose at the smell, _burritos. _Burritos everywhere. But it was quite warm and had a large hood. I love huge hoods. The mercenary sat down again, and swung the beer.

'Why'd you change the channel?', he whined, 'people have died for changing my channel!'

'Oh, relax, Wade', I rolled my eyes, 'it's just music'

'Terrible music!'

'Aw come on, just cos it's softer don't mean it's bad!', my eyebrows drew closer together angrily as he ripped the remote from my hands. I ripped it back.

'Give me that!', he pulled the remote, me with it.

'Nope! Nope! Nope!', I shook my head, still refusing to let go.

'It's mine!

'Mine!'

'Mine!', I tore it from his gloved hands for a few seconds and grinned triumphantly. Suddenly, his figers ran over my ribs in the worst possible torture - he _tickled _me, and then, as I tried to fight back, he grabbed the remote and smiled, raising it as to keep it out of my reach. I felt _tiny, _and growled irritably whilst climbing him. But he was over six feet tall!

I finally fell back to the sofa with a sigh, crossing my arms angrily. I looked sideways. The mercenary changed the channel to a cooking program, and, despite my honor yelling at kicking me, I actually got interested. After a few moments, I got so interested that I stood up and walked to the part I suspected to be the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

I wrinkled my nose, and put two fingers on it theatrically.

'Jesus, this ham has like, civilisations on it', I said in a weird voice.

'Don't touch that, it's my pet', he said from over the sofa.

'Wha...?'

'I get lonely, okay?', he put one elbow over and leaned on it to look at me. I nodded.

'That's fine. Just throw me the gloves and I'll be able to operate', I pointed to his hand. He shook his head.

'Oh no way, 'lil girl'

'Come on, or there'll be no carrot cake for you'

'_Carrot? _How are you planning to make a veg cake, ew!', he looked at me disgusted, and I rolled my eyes. I gestured annoyingly.

'Give me the stupid gloves and I'll show ya carrot cake is the best thing you've ever tasted. Well, maybe except for chimichanga', I said, and he threw me the gloves quickly hiding his scarred hands. They were just like the skin on the lower part of his face, they looked terrible. Massacred. What do you do to get scars like that, I wondered, grabbing them and pulling them on. They were a bit too big, but I didn't care, as long as they pretected me from Deadpool's pet.

'Fine, ya got me interested', he said.

'Uh, Wade... why do you have, um, semtex in your fridge?', I looked at the lumps of explosives fearfully.

'Keeps it nice and stops the congealing, uh, the other way', replied the mercenary without turning.

Somehow I found the ingredients, often in the weirdest of places, but I soon learned that he kept chocolate in the drawer beside his bed and eggs in the bathroom, flour in a bag labelled otherwise and sugar under the table by the tv. It gave me the opprotunity to tour his apartment, and take a closer look at the tons of weaons he kept literally everywhere. There was also a spare suit hanging in the bathroom, stained with blood. I shivered and slammed that door closed immediately.

For some reason, Deadpool and I were brought together by our love for food. I know how unreal it sounds - but really, how else was it possible to get along for the few days it took for the prize for fiding me to grow?

**Woo-hoo, that was fun! Let me know what you think, writing this story is so much fun, you know? But I don't know if reading it is... so, what about the hero who'll come to save Rose? Who? When? Will Wilson get his money? **

**Read and review to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yah, thanks for reviewing! Means more than you can imagine, I love heating people's opinions on what I write, both positive and negative. Constructive criticism? Definitely welcomed!**

The girl had been at Deadpool's apartment for two days when he decided the price for her was big enough. She had made three carrot cakes, of which he ate two. That 'lil girl, she made the best carrot cake in the universe. And yes, she had definitely convinced him to it. Even the two voices, always fighting, agreed on the topic of the carrot cake.

'Ready?', she asked, as he quickly set up the webcam. She had done the laundry and was wearing the top from his spare costume, a pair of loose jeans with his second belt in them and the large blue hoodie.

'You gotta change into that night gown', said the mercenary.

**What the hell dude, she's gonna freeze!**

_No she's not, chill. _

'Quit trolling each other, I'm busy here', muttered Deadpool.

**Good joke. **

_Totally, nice. Busy. Haven't heard that word since... oh wait, since we're broke!_

**We won't be when we get the 'lil girl's moneys. **

_Yeah, what comes after that? _

'Just shut up!', growled the mercenary, 'damn, I really miss the days of the yellow boxes!'

Rose had returned, dressed like she was the night Deadpool was hired to assassinate Islander. As the mercenary thought about it, he remembered he had to check whether he got paid for that job. He quickly pushed it out of his head.

'Sit on the couch, ma'am', he directed, and pulled duct tape out of... hell knows where.

'Is that really necessary?', she sighed, her brown eyes seemed bored and tired. Deadpool nodded.

'Da, if you want it to be believable', he rolled his, and put a silver stripe on her mouth, wrists and ankles. Then, he clicked the mouse of the computer and was streaming live onto youtube. Rose tried to look as frightened as she could.

'Duct tape', said Deadpool, crouching down in front of the sofa she was sitting on to see the webcam, 'Duct tape, duct tape, duct tape. I love duct tape. I love saying it. Duct tape, duct tape, duct tape', he grinned under the mask, spinning the roll of tape on his little finger. Rose struggled in her bonds.

She saw a comment come up.

'What do you want, Deadpool?', it said.

'Oh... that must be the board of the Islander Corps', he smiled, seeing the number of views grow by the second, 'well, fellas, to be frank... nah, I'll just be myself', he chuckled, 'your price for this here young lady's life was twenty million dollars. A disgrace, I tell you! A disgrace! Let's see what the diva herself has to say on the topic...', he ripped the duct tape off her lips, rather painfully. She looked down, then at the webcam.

'Help. Help me!', she screamed, and Deadpool put a gun under her jaw. She gasped, trying to get free, but the cold metal pushed into her throat.

'Let the negotiations begin', said the mercenary.

'Give him anything he asks for. Anything. Any price he names, pay it! The money is mine anyway!', she cried. The gun moved away from her, she swallowed hard.

'How much do you want?', came up a comment.

'I want...', Deadpool looked at Rose critically, 'seventy mil'

'WHAT?!', said the next comment.

'That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Seventy million dollars, in _cash, _in a black SUV standing in the centre of New York City, by dusk. That's what the girl's life is worth, and if I don't get what I want, she'll be dead. I'll kill her to _death, _you get my meaning?'

'Do it. Pay it!', exclaimed Rose in a perfect hysterical tone.

'Listen to her. She's head of Islander Corps now', the mercenary smiled.

'We'll do it', said the comment. Deadpool shut the camera down, and closed the computer. He then took a knife out...

And freed Rose, cutting through the duct tape. She threw the remains over the sofa, something she'd picked up from him. Then, she rubbed her wrists.

'Nice', she congratulated him. He smirked, getting to his feet, and she walked into the bathroom to change back into jeans, his top and hoodie. He put his hands on his hips. Yay!

**She's kind of useful. **

_Yah, and nice. I think she likes us. _

**Don't you remember? She's doing a school project, moron. **

_Then why don't we help her out, huh?_

**She's a fourteen-year-old kid! We'll just drop her off in NYC, grab the moneys and get our ass someplace safe. The Alps, perhaps? We could find a job. **

_Freezing our buttcheeks off? No thanks. We don't really need to work, if we got seventy mil. We could move to Hawaii!_

**The Caribbean! **

_Hawaii!_

**Caribbean!**

_Hawaii- - -_

'Shut up, we ain't going nowhere yet', said Deadpool, 'the US government is gonna be pissed after this, I googled their connection to Islander Corps – and guess what? They're besties! S.H.I.E.L.D. is gonna be on my ass in hours... crapcrapcrap', he buried his face in his hands, thinking. Rose returned from the bathroom, in the regular outfit, and looked at him confused.

'Hey, wassup- - -', she began, but he pointed a gun at her.

'You knew Islander Corps was with the big G _and _SHIELD, didn't ya? And I thought you were actually being nice! Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid', he muttered to himself.

'Wade, I had no idea. If that's true, we gotta move to NYC fast and you better get rid of me', she replied, worry in her brown eyes. The mercenary glared at her, but his fierce look weakened when seeing her actually troubled look.

'Come on', he pulled one of the swords off his back and using the keys attached to it, opened the door. He let her out first, and closed it neatly behind them. She looked around, but not for long – he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the dirty staircase, and down to the stolen car. She sat next to his driver's seat, and they drove off. It was getting dark.

'So that's it? You take the money and go?', she asked.

'Yup', he nodded.

_Can't we... you know, _not _leave her behind?_

**Are you out of your goddamn mind? She's just a kid, there's no way she's coming with us. **

_I'm actually kinda hoping a hero turns up to retrieve both her and the money, you know..._

**Why? **

_Cos then, we'd have to take her. _

**Not happening, on our life, not happening. **

_I can dream. _

**...**

**Well, what d'ya guys think? Next chap starring: my glamorous OC, Rose, Wade Wilson... and Marc Spector, a.k.a. the Moon Knight. That's right, ladies and gentlemen! **

**He's not exactly the essence of a hero... but, I like his relationship with Pooly. Like the time he was with the Secret Avengers and twisted Deadpool's neck. Well, not the real Deadpool's, but still... he didn't know that :3 **

**Thanks and, review! Reviews keep me going! a**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Yep, still posting!**

I swallowed and put my hand to the window – condensation formed on the glass. It felt cold.

'I guess I'll pass onto Islander's brother', I said quietly, but I knew the merc would hear me. It's not that he'd care – I just needed to get it out of my system, '_Derek _Islander. Co-owner of the Corps', I sighed, 'what am I supposed to do...?', I said into the distance.

'I can't be of much help in that matter, 'lil girl', he shrugged, keeping his eyes fixed on the road, 'I left high-school at 'bout your age'

'I could leave. But where would I go, anyway. I have nothing to do', I kept digging into how miserable I was, and I knew how annoying it could be. I bit my lip and hid deeper in the huge blue hoodie.

He didn't answer, and, to my shock, kept silent for the rest of the drive – yes, Deadpool was silent. I find it hard to believe as well, so imagine my surprise at the time. I didn't know what his behaviour meant, I just couldn't crack his shell.

We arrived in New York when the sun had gone completely down, and the full moon appeared in the black sky. I rested my eyes on it. Suddenly, Deadpool noticed it as well.

'Crap', he said shortly, and stopped the car in a dark back street. I could see he was on highest alert, thoughts running through his mind lightspeed. He could think so fast it always amazed me. Always, I say, and I only knew him for three days then.

He got out of the car, I did too. The black SUV was there alright – stuffed with cash, I thought. But on the roof, there was a silhouette that seemed to glow in the moonlight...

And that last word made it clear to me who was there. The white hood, the white cape... the moon on his broad chest of a boxer. I gasped, leaning on our stolen car's door. The Moon Knight himself, and on a full moon, too. No wonder Deadpool was concerned.

'Let the kid go, Wilson', said the man, jumping off the SUV.

'Yah, okay', he shrugged, 'I'll just get my moneys, and I'll be on my- - -'

The Moon Knight seemed to smile.

'There's no money, Wilson. Just little ol' me'

The two men jumped at each other, fast and strong – the Moon Knight stronger, because of the full moon above. His eyes glowed, as they circled each other, seemingly uninterested in me. I crept up to the black SUV on tip-toe, which was rather hard in Deadpool's boots.

The Moon Knight sent three darts shaped like crescent moons into the mercenary's chest, but he dodged them and stood on his hands for a second, as they dug deep into the wall behind him. He then stood up normally and blocked his opponent's hit with a stiff forearm, grabbing the other fist right before his stomach. He tried to trip the Moon Knight, but he was stronger and turned Deadpool's manoeuvre on the merc himself, he fell. On the ground, he pulled a gun out of somewhere and fired, but the man dodged with inhuman speed and kicked the gun out of Deadpool's hand.

'Hey, that was my favourite gun!', cried the merc, and had to quickly roll to the left before Moon Knight's fist struck the pebbles where he'd been a moment before. He used the opportunity to strike him on the back, and dig a knee into his stomach.

But again, the power of the moon came to his opponents aid – he got up and sucker punched Deadpool into the nearest wall.

'Aw, that _hurt..._', the merc rubbed his jaw.

'It's supposed to', growled the... other merc (oops, sorry, my bad... _hero_) and tried to strike again, but Deadpool blocked and high-kicked, without missing. The _hero _stumbled backwards.

'Heh, healing factor', chuckled Deadpool.

'Heh, power of Khonshu', chuckled the Moon Knight.

Then, I stepped on the gas and hit him with the heavy-weight black SUV.

I screamed, covering my mouth because of what I'd just done. The hero in the white cape lay motionless on the ground. Deadpool looked at him for a few seconds.

'Technology over legend', he said, 'power-of-Can-Shoe that'

I ran all ten fingers through my blonde hair, shocked. A stream of 'Jesus's came out of my mouth, uncontrolled. Deadpool looked at me, and nodded.

'Good girl', he said. I breathed out.

'Oh my God, did I just kill a hero...?', I managed.

'Nah, he's gonna be fine', the mercenary shook his head, 'if M-Knight was killed that easily, he'd be dead like, three hundred and twenty-nine times already. The full moon will make him good as new', he said sadly, 'what 'bout the moneys?'

'Nothing', I looked in the back, 'sorry, Wade'

'Ah... perhaps I'm destined to be broke', he sighed heavily, and pulled one of the three moon-shaped darts out of the wall. He threw it up and caught it again, then he walked up to the SUV. I opened the door and sat on the seat next to the driver's. He passed me the dart.

'Souvenir', he shrugged. I shrugged too, and put the dart in my pocket. Then, Deadpool stepped on the gas and we got out of there as fast as possible.

I didn't know how much he got for that Islander job, a lot, probably... but I really was sorry he didn't get the seventy mil. I mean, he gave me my life. Because I made him a goddamn burrito, you get me? Heh.

We got to his apartment sooner than before, probably cos the SUV was far better than the crappy car he stole from my house.

Well, it wasn't crappy.

But it was so much worse than the smooth-running, stylish black SUV.

** Yay, this is it, folks! I'm not really good on Moon Knight, just read his bio couple of times, but it was an instant like, you know? :3 lol. Well, you know what to do! REVIEW! Constructive criticism welcomed! Just please let me know what ya think!**

**reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewre viewreviewreviewreview**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo. Listening to some cool music at the moment, sorry for any mistakes lol :3 Thanks for reviewing guys, it means the world to me. Btw, fan info: I love both Wade and Slade Wilson. **

'So, don't you have like, school to go to?', he asked, as we walked into his apartment. The little girl slid down in her chair with a deep sigh.

'Yah...', she said.

'I'll just drop you off by your uncle's tomorrow, I guess', he sighed, turning his face.

**Dude, what?! She's cool!**

_Well, we gotta do something heroic once in a while, you know?_

**Duuuude... no way, come on. We can- - -**

_We can't just hold her here, moron, she's a teenager. _

**Shut up, I want her to stay!**

'Shut up BOTH OF YOU!', yelled Deadpool suddenly, raising his hands to his head. Rose looked at him worriedly.

'Inner dialogue?', she sighed.

'Yah', he sighed back.

'What they saying?'

'Arguing whether I should take you to your uncle', he said honestly, to his surprise.

'I dunno', she shrugged, putting a hand on her left elbow and trying to hide in her blue hoodie, which she was wearing again. The mercenary rolled the lower part of his mask up, and put a Cola to his lips. He passed it to the girl, and without a hint of being disguted, she took a sip and gave it back to him.

'Yeah, okay', he nodded, 'I'll drive ya tomorrow, how's that?', he looked at her. She nodded, an expression of absolute 'i dont care' on her small face.

'You got a few grand for killing Islander, right?', she asked suddenly.

'Yup, whatcha getting at?'

'Come on, buy me a taco', she laughed and pulled him up by the forearm, to his surprise, 'you think you'll find a Taco Bell round here?'

The mercenary thought for a second, and nodded. She grabbed the Cola and tugged him outside. He also started laughing.

* * *

As they walked out of the restaurant, with the remains of tacos in their hands, Deadpool suddenly stopped.

'Wait up, 'lil girl', he said, and she turned a few steps away, looking at him in confusement. Not very concerned, she licked her middle finger of salsa.

'Wassup?', she asked with her mouth full.

'Party time', he replied fearfully, as, off the roof, from behind the buildings, and even from a sewer entrance, came SWAT teams, streaming out and forming a circle around them. Deadpool reached for his gun, but the Chief of police stepped forward with a mike.

'Step away from miss Islander', he ordered, and the mercenary raised his hands, obeying.

'My name is Rose Lullaby, asshole!', yelled Rose angrily, stomping her foot.

'Relax, 'lil girl', said Deadpool, 'they aren't SWAT. Those guys are actually _trained_'

**Oh we are so screwed. **

_Goodbye, world. Goodbye, tacos. Goodbye, perfectly fried Rose-style chimichangas..._

**We are gonna regenerate, you know. **

_So? I mean..._

Their inner conversation was interrupted, as Deadpool had grabbed his head.

'Oh, MAN! I dropped my taco!', he exclaimed. Then, all went very fast. 'Somebody's gonna die', he growled, and threw a grenade. Rose jumped away in time, but the few nearest fighters weren't so lucky. They got nastily blown apart. Deadpool reached for his swords and ran into battle with a cry of 'BANZAI!', instant kill. The SWAT guys indeed weren't SWAT, unless SWAT carries katanas. Someone from the hero world was involved in this, _again. _The Chief grabbed Rose, even though she struggled hard, and pushed her into a car.

'Wade!', she yelled, just before the door slammed shut. The mercenery looked after her, and paid by recieving a bullet in his right-side ribs. He groaned, but kept fighting, the healing factor regenerating him again and again, trying to keep up with the rate of the growth of his injuries. He had no way of going after the 'lil girl, the fake-SWAT guys kept flowing.

**Who the hell are they, anyway?**

_SAS?_

**Isn't SAS British?**

_Yeah, that's what I mean, hell knows what can come out of Europe! _

**True, true.**

Deadpool got shot through the head. He collapsed onto the ground, before he could see the Moon Knight. The Sun dawning lit his cape up, as he stood, holding the smoking gun.

'Technology that', he said, and vanished, leaving nothing but the weapon.

The fighters looked about each other.

'He had the advantage of surprise', said one of them, and the rest nodded. The Chief of police placed his fists on his hips.

'Good work, everyone. Miss Islander is safe on her way to her uncle's house.

'What about Deadpool, sir?'

'What about him?'

'Sir... he's gone, sir'

* * *

'Never turn your back on an enemy, morons', growled the mercenary in a hushed voice, leaning over the edge of the rooftop. He stood up, and cleaned his swords of blood. Suddenly, he noticed something.

The spare key to his apartment, usually attached to the left shoulder-blade sword (or, as he called it, Storm. The other one's Thunder) was gone. Gone. disappeared! Vanished! This was both disturbing and outrageous. Then, Deadpool put the facts together.

Rose wanted to go fot tacos.

Rose started playing with Storm when he was ordering.

Good girl.

**Smart baby, she is!**

_Geez, I'm proud of her. _

'Cos she stole my keys?!', exclaimed the mercenary.

**Dude, she can get to our place anytime. That's actually good!**

_And she managed to steal from us, I mean, wow. Attagirl._

Deadpool smiled at himself.

'We're all insane', he said, jumping onto a rainwater reservoir.

...

**well, let me know what you think! This was fun! Please review and give me ideas, or constructive criticism! Anything you want if you think it might help me improve. As for what I wrote in the beginning, I luv both Wade and Slade, and I'm kinda curious which one you prefer! Be sure to write! Thank you all, **

**from Half-Black Heart Studio. **

**Transformette!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back! Half-Black Heart Studio would like to thank Lureln for the lovely reviews :3 They make me feel like yay! heh well, yup, it's 'friendship' cos I:**

**1. Ship Deadpool with Domino **

**2. Uh, Rose is fourteen. **

**So there you have it, and **

**3. I thought it's rather cool to see Deadpool driving a 'lil girl to school. **

**That rhymed! Yup so in last chap Rose stole Wade's keys. Let's see whether she puts them to no good use! **

I glared at the back of the head of the police officer, arms crossed on my chest. I actually stuck my tongue out then. Please do not repeat this. Making sure he was focused on the road and reporting to the Chief, I twisted in my seat and pulled the key out of my back pocket. It had a miniature plastic cherry attached to it, I has no idea why, but then, there are a lot of things about Deadpool that simply couldn't be explained.

_Okay, _I thought, _I just need to bust out of here and get to his place as fast as I can, then- - -_

I realized the police car had stopped; the driver went out, slammed his door shut, opened mine and pulled me outside. It was early morning. I managed to push the key into my bra.

'We there yet?', I asked, trying to look bored and tired. It was useful, especially talking to people you didn't want to talk to.

'Miss Islander- - -'

'My _name _is Rose Lullaby', I growled at him, but he didn't seem touched.

'Miss Islander, you will now be staying with the other Islander, co-owner of the Islander Corps', he said impassively. There were far too many uses of that surname in there, for my taste. I nodded, shrugging. I didn't really know my 'uncle', just met him at a party or two.

I turned around and looked at the villa. It wasn't much different to the one I used to live in, except for the fact is was a soft beige that reminded me of waffle- - - no, no. _Pancakes. _That was the colour.

The police officer passed me on to a female blonde, apparently a bodyguard judging by the black eagle on her shoulder. Call me weird, but damn, I'd blow all my money (and that is _a lot_) it was the S.H.I.E.L.D. eagle. I rolled my eyes discretely. Jesus. There are like, so many organizations and teams, and even those heroes-for-hire guys (it was part of my research) and Uncle Islander has gotta pick S.H.I.E.L.D.

The villa was awfully heavily guarded, but they let me pass easily. Then, a tall man walked up to me.

He had black hair, grey on both sides of his head, and blue eyes – but only theoretically, I would rather call them white. A steely white. He had a grey suit with a black shirt and no tie; hands tucked casually in his pockets. I looked up at him.

'Hi', I said.

'Welcome, Rose', he nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, 'I think we've met'

'Once or twice, yes', I agreed, feeling the weight of his hand strange. I shifted my weight onto my left foot, like Deadpool did so often. It was a position from which one can attack immediately. Uncle didn't seem to notice.

'The maid will show you to your room', he said, 'I'm sure the loss of my brother, father to you, was a great blow'

_Or not, _I thought sceptically, but didn't say it out loud. He'd lost someone too, for God's sake. So I just nodded and blinked.

'And this whole affair with the mercenary', he sighed, shaking his head, 'truly ghastly, my dear'

'Yes, of course'. I said, and this time, my voice _might've _been a bit too ironic. I soon met the maid, she took me to my new room – my stuff from the last had already been transferred here, so I smiled at the elderly woman and closed the door after her.

The room was a marshmallow pink.

'Dammit', I groaned, my shoulders went down. Pink walls. Pink bed. Pink lamp. Ah, success! White desk and chair. Yay. Although my name _is _Rose, I hate _pink. _I'm pretty sure I was named after a red rose. Yes, definitely. Even like, Ajax isn't cruel enough to call someone after a _pink _flower.

And here I was, in the marshmallow room, as I had already started calling it. This so totally sucks.

* * *

I was searching for a chance. But no – after breakfast, I was simply pushed into a tank-like car and driven to school. Blaaargh. I still carried that damned key in my bra. Where else to hide it from the metal detectors? Thank God for Kevlar bras with metal linings. Silver linings, I should say.

'Miss Islander!', said the teacher sharply. I straightened up in my chair immediately like someone had prodded my ass with a needle.

'Yes, ma'am!', I replied fast.

'How is your project?', she asked, a bit calmer. I too relaxed, yelling at myself in my head for reacting like a five-year-old. I swallowed and cleared my throat.

'Uh, good, ma'am', I replied, playing with my fingers.

'I expect a _particularly _'good' project from you, Rose, after direct contact with your subject', she pointed the marker at me, looking from over the thin glasses. I glanced sideways – the entire classroom was staring at me. I looked at the teacher again.

'Um, yes, ma'am, I'm sure being kidnapped by an armed mercenary is a very inspiring picture to all of us', I said, face perfectly innocent, voice too, but like hell, I was evilly laughing inside. And also dancing my dance of victory, but you are so not hearing about my dance of victory.

The teacher said something I didn't care about. I looked at the key in my hand.

'Can I go to the toilet?', I asked a bit absent-mindedly. Someone giggled.

'Yes, fine', sighed the lady, waving a hand. I got up, closing my fist on the key and walked out into the empty corridor. As much as I wanted to run, I knew I couldn't. There were cameras in my school, and I didn't want to be seen acting suspicious.

I turned left, right, and left again, and found myself in the yellow ladies' room. There were little dark-blue duck stickers on the walls. I pff'ed. But then, my eyes went up to the ceiling – and I stumbled backwards.

Deadpool eased his muscles and fell to the floor, landing softly with a remarkably quiet thump.

'Wade!', before I knew it, my arms were on his neck, and I was cuddling the mentally-unstable anti-hero with one leg bent. He seemed very, very surprised, then lifted me up for a second and put me down, untangling himself.

'Shh', he put a hand to his lips, 'I didn't spend an hour in here just to get my position blown'

'How'd you find me?', I asked.

'Cherry-tracker', he grinned, 'attagirl'

'I had no idea about any- - -', I began. Well, of course I did, you idiot! Ha, you really thought I was dumb enough to try and _walk _to Deadpool's apartment? Jesus. Hahahha...

Okay, okay, this is just showing off. Stealing Wade's key was an impulse, it was only later that I started wondering about the cherry (geography class, I think, nothing else is boring enough to actually give me ideas) and thought it could possibly be, _might _be...

'You can fool yaself, 'lil girl, but not the Deadpool', he smirked, putting his hands on his hips.

'So you got away from those SWAT?', I sat down under the wall, putting my arms around my knees.

'Well, yeah. I mean, no. I, yes, I got away from them, but those dudes ain't SWAT, no way', he shook his head, pointing a finger at me, 'total nope'

'Uncle Islander's house is guarded by S.H.I.E.L.D.', I said, 'maybe you can figure something out'

'I'll go to Taco Bell and think about it a bit...'

'You _think?!', _I laughed. He cocked an eyebrow, glaring at me.

'Would you look at that, 'lil girl thinks she's funny', he pushed my snapback's cap down onto my eyes, also laughing. I straightened it with a frown. It had messed my hairstyle up.

'So yah, wanna take me with ya?', I asked, fighting the blonde wisps in front of the mirror, 'you know. Cold beer, lovely burrito. Beer for you, I mean. I'm stuck with cranberry juice'

'It'll be just like old times', he grinned. I smiled and put the snapback on.

'We'll talk serious then, kay?', I asked. He nodded.

'Of course, of course', he gave me a fake serious look, and I glared at him sceptically.

'I mean real serious. I'm interested in that SWAT-no-SWAT, in why S.H.I,E.L.D.'s in my Uncle's house...', I eyed him, 'uhm, wait, I got an idea. How 'bout, I hire you?'

'I'm not _that _broke, but financial help would be nice', he looked at the ceiling like it was wildly interesting, 'uh yah. So I better be going. I'm, uh... I'm glad you're alright'

I smiled with the right corner of my lips higher. Awww.

'That's adorable', I smiled and pushed him in the direction of the window, 'kay, that's your queue'

'Bye', he added, and he was out.

_ Cherry-tracker, _I thought to myself with a happy sigh, pushing the key back in my bra. Then I had to go back to the classroom.

There's nothing like a mercenary best friend. It's almost like, a book title.

Or, actually, there's one better – The Deadpool Project.

**So how'd you like this chappie? =Please review or I will find you!=Deadpool, quit scaring the few follows we got away, won't ya? Sorry 'bout him. **

**Half-Black Heart Studio thanks you and hopes that in return you will revieeeew **

**Transformette for (ha rhymed again) and see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hi, and stuff! Sorry for the wait. Here's another chapter, just for you! Please review i lovelovelove your great reviews! **

'Dear, dear Uncle Derek!', Rose held the phone to her ear with both hands, 'please!'

'You can only go if you take one bodyguard with you, and that's my final offer, young lady'

Don't 'young lady' me, ya slick bastard, growled the girl in her thoughts.

'But it's going to be girl stuff, like babbling, I can't, you know, BABBLE with a bodyguard', she cried in a begging tone.

'Fine. But be home by eight'

'Yes, Uncle Derek! Thank you, Uncle Derek!', she said sweetly, making faces. Blaaaaah.

'Goodbye, Rose'

He hung up, and the girl stuffed her phone in her back pocket and threw her arms in the air.

'YES!', she exclaimed, making the corridor passers-by look after her twice. The blushed, realizing it, but it quickly passed. She quickly picked another number.

'Yo, Wade?', she hissed, looking sideways.

''Lil girl?', he asked, and she heard a gunshot. She frowned.

'Yup. I'm safe with Islander', she replied. Deadpool burped.

'Saaaa, I'll see ya fourish?'

'You still got that car?'

'Um... I might have kaputted it', he said, sounding embarrassed. Rose rolled her eyes.

'Jesus', she sighed, 'do you wreck EVERYTHING, Wade?'

'Mostly', he agreed after a second. The girl smiled.

'Bye, Pools', she said and hung up. She turned - and shrieked. One of her classmates was standing there, a shocked expression on her face. It slowly tuned to awe.

'Tell me that wasn't- - -'

'That wasn't!', she smiled broadly for a second and walked away, swinging her hips and humming.

* * *

Deadpool leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. He felt a bit funny. He saw a few kids walking by, they looked after him twice. But he didn't even notice, he was in an inner dialogue.

Rose trotted up to him, pulling her rucksack onto her shoulder.

'Yo, brotha', she smiled, 'whatcha got for me?'

'Nope, not serious stuff, not yet', he shook his head, looking satisfied with himself. Rose noticed some fresh bullet wounds on his suit.

They set off in the direction of Taco Bell, walking side by side. It was pretty funny to see, how they could easily chat about how Jar Jar Binks was an abomination and how the old Star Wars movies were so much ordered their tacos and sat in a box at the end of the restaurant, or bar. Deadpool rolled the lower part of his mask up and took a swing out of his beer.

'So yah. Here's the story', he said, leaning forwards, 'I went to your place. No, stupid, I didn't get past the first row of cameras. I mean, that's only cos I didn't try', he added quickly, and Rose smiled, but said nothing, letting him continue.

'Those brothers and sisses are indeed Shielders, supervised by the big guy himself'

Rose's eyes widened. She leaned in closer, her voice a whisper.

'You mean Nick-Goddamn-Fury?!'

'That's the dude', Deadpool nodded, 'anyways, that got me thinking. I called Uncle Google for a chat, and guess what? The SWAT-no-SWAT are Shielders too! It's all staged, ammean, come on, sister!'

'So what'd you do, hide in Fury's restroom this time?', Rose grinned, biting her lip, then taking a bite out if her taco. She cursed when a piece of meat fell out.

'I'd say 'something like that', but uh, not really, no'

'Well don't keep me hangin'!', she exclaimed, a little too loudly.

'So I think that ya Uncle Islander the Second, he's involved in something bigger. I mean, you have like twenty thousand and two uncercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Marc-Freaky-Spector- - -'

Rose looked confused.

'Who's Marc Spector?'

'Moon Knight', said the mercenary fast, not really caring about the Canadian-government information spill, and went on untouched, '- - -and they're all after getting _you _safe at Uncle Islander the Second's. Why?', he spread his arms wide, emphasizing the question.

'Uh, I'm, kinda like the richest girl in North America, Pooly', Rose raised a hand innocently, a delicate smile on her lips. The mercenary seemed to freeze for a second.

'Oh', he said.

'I thought it might be Islander going after my money', continued the girl.

'No, that's unlikely', he woke up, 'he could just kill you'

'Well, I've only been at his place for like a day', she crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow at Deadpool. He sat bach with his taco, thinking intensively.

'I still think S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protecting you for a reason. If they suspected Uncle Islander the Second, they wouldn't be at his house'

'Do you even listen to yourself?', she scoffed, 'that's exactly why they would have agents all around the place!'

'Yeah, but he wouldn't be willing to let them be there if he wanted to kill you, idionette', frowned the mercenary, 'damn, I hate it when you don't catch my flow'

'Sorry for having an average brain', Rose also curled her lip and looked sideways. They sat for a few seconds like two kids after a fight, just staring angrily at the opposite wall - then, as a result of some unspoken agreement, they looked at each other again.

'Yeah, you're right', said Rose.

'Yeah, I know', said Deadpool.

'So who do you suspect to be the bigger thing?', asked the girl, returning to chewing on her taco casually.

'Um, remember what I just said?', he bit his lip, which he could finally do as his mask was curled up to his nose, 'put a 'don't' in there', he sighed. Rose also breathed in and out heavily, sitting back into the brown, old leather sofa. She looked out the window - it was getting dark, the lamps were already on. Something occured to her.

'Dammit', she muttered, 'what time is it?'

'What, you think I'm gonna pull a watch out of my ass?', he tilted his head, his eyebrows drew close together.

'You seem to keep everything _else _in there', she ping-ponged, and took her phone out of her bag. She blocked the screen and shoved it back in, standing up, 'I gotta go. Since you don't exactly have _a car_', she glared at him, he smiled innocently with a 'what can you do' expression, 'here. And oh, tacos are on me'

The teenage girl put a piece of paper on the table with a slam and walked out, swinging her hips as always. Deadpool looked at it - and had to push his jaw into place.

**Oh man, that's like enough to get us a house!**

_She is so our best friend forever. _

**She made us chimichangas, that's where she had us!**

_True, but she's not only a talented cook, but also a_ _**rich** talented cook._

**Awesome. Let's go get a monster truck. **

_Nah, city subtle! Black SUV. _

**Dude, no** **way!**

_Let me tell you a joke. _

**Just shut your half of the brain. **

_You know what's better than a black SUV?_

**What's that?**

_A **white **SUV. _

**...**

**Sorry for the wait, people! Busy life... heh so what do ya think? Deadpool is _killing _me about telling him the reviews. (lol** **_killing)_**

**_So, _yah! REVIEW for more chaps to come, you guys give me inspiration! If you're following or favoriting this, pls, just let me know you're there, I gladly welcome you all. **

**From Half-Black Heart Studio, this was Transformette! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I seem to be having quite a lot of Polish visitors, you know? Yes, I read the traffic stats, and that's what it looks like, to my great surprise. Polish, huh. Who'd know?**

I sat down by the white desk and stared at the blank sheet of paper. The Deadpool Project - it hadn't begun yet, even though I was already involved with the merc himself. Geez. What was I to write?

Well, that was the question. I needed to get Wade to give me an interview. But for now, I was to stick to the basics.

Wade Wilson - mentally unstable assassin and mercenary. Above-average reflexes, thinking speed, a psychotic mix of careful and skillful planning with improvisation. That was what Deadpool was - a highly explosive compound, a genius behind insanity. Perhaps, was it not for his screwed-up moral compass, compassion and way of differing right from wrong. An anti-hero. Everything that could go wrong with Wade Wilson - went ahead and did so. I have never met anyone quite like him.

I kicked my own ass in my thoughts. Jesus, I can't write 'MET'! I sighed and crossed it out.

What drove him to becoming what he is?

Hell, this is so melodramatic, I rolled my eyes. But I was pretty good at melodrama, so I decided that I'd go on with my project in this tone. To somehow contrast with Deadpool. CONSTANT BAD-JOKE CRACKER.

I _could_ run an interview with him, but he's busy. I mean, he's probably in front of the tv chewing on yesterday's half-congealed burrito. Luckily he spared the Shielders a thought or two. I turned back to my project.

To answer that question, we must go back in time to the mercenary's childhood years.

I remembered talking to Wade about this. Well, it only was one sentence. But we babble, and he sometimes lets a few essential words slip.

His idol, as most boys' of six, was Captain America - the young Wade Wilson seemed on the perfect road towards a hero life. But his surroundings weren't half as pure and clean as his childish ideals, such as the morally-abusive father and mother suffering from cancer. That alone leaves a scar on a kid's heart, which, unhealed, will continue spreading. His psyche was completely broken in his adult life, in an event which he keeps among his darkest secrets, embedded deeply in the labyrinth of his sick mind.

This wasn't entirely true. I must admit, Deadpool sometimes spoke of those events. But writing it down and showing it to the entire world just didn't seem right.

I yawned. Damn, I got no idea what to write.

* * *

Days passed, slowly as hell - I was pretty sad about how my life was turning out. I tried to get some information on the Shielders in Uncle's house, but there was no way. So I just went to school, each evening feeling more lonely and cold. So cold. As if something was out of place.

I wasn't allowed to meet with anyone, and that included undercover evenings at Deadpool's apartment.

Because, strangely enough, the psychotic mercenary was my friend. My only friend, to be frank, and I didn't feel like me without him. I don't know how the hell it grew to be like this - it was just that I could make chimichangas, you know. But as those days passed, I realized, that I think Wade wouldn't leave me even if I lost what I have. That he would take care of me. Because, goddammit, I took care of him.

So one night, I stared around my pink room in a blunt expression. _I was so freaking done. _And I went into the security room which I had discovered. standing before the SHIELD agent, I rubbed my eyes.

'Sir...?', I yawned fakely, but she seemed to fall for it, 'I think I heard a noise in the East Wing'

'I'll check on it immediately, Rose', she nodded sharply and set off in stiff steps. I saw her raise her wrist to her mouth and say something through the radio. Then, she was gone.

I looked after her for a few moments, then speeded back into my room and grabbed my rucksack, pushing my cherry-tracker into my bra like I always did. I stormed out again, run up the stairs, to the highest floor, into the attic. _Okay, _I thought, _okay. _I went up to the window, and stood on an old couch to reach it. Although I couldn't hear anything, I could see the East area fill up with Shielders. I smirked. Now, all I could do was wait.

Soon enough, they realized I was gone - and as I had anticipated, they set off in every possible direction to find me. As 'the prize' - that would be me - had left the villa (supposedly), there was no point in guarding it anymore. The area emptied fast. I pulled a black top from the rucksack, and put it on. Then, with my black pajama shorts, I pushed the soft black shoes on, and run downstairs again. In the madness, no one would notice the loss of a few million, so I opened the safe and took all that I needed. Back to the security room - take out the cameras. And, safely, run into the hedge and get out on the other side.

This was all too easy. I smiled at myself, running down the dark street. I wasn't afraid. Not at all. I was done waiting. I wanted to know why SHIELD was protecting me. Because it wasn't that I was just rich. There was more.

I caught a cab and told the dude to circle around before going to Deadpool's apartment. Then I got out two streets away and walked the rest of the distance, and into the cold dirty staircase. There was a red rose graffiti on the wall, lined with black. I swallowed, not sure what to think, whether it was of any imprtance. I shook my head at my own stupidity and walked upstairs, wrinking my nose at the well-known stench.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so I pulled the key out of my bra and opened the door. It creaked theatrically.

'Wade?', I asked quietly. No answer came. The apartment was dark, only the shine of the moon shed light on the floor. And on the floor, I saw something glistening a dark, carmine red. My dark eyes widened, I raised a hand to my mouth. _Jesus, _I thought.

I closed the door behind me and followed the bloody track to the bedroom. Fearful of what I might see, I looked inside.

He was there, sitting on the bed, blood dripping from his chest and leg, forming a dark puddle on the floorboards. He didn't have his mask on, I could see the terribly scarred face. I had never seen it before, but somehow, my heart didn't fill with horror like the others' - just sadness. I walked up.

'Wade?', I asked again, a little louder. He looked up - I saw his eyes shine in the darkness.

'...Rose?'

'Pools!', I ran up, and fell onto the bed next to him, 'God, what happened to you?!'

'I, uh... I'm sorry. I tried', he sighed, closing his eyes and turning his face away. I felt my tears come up.

'What are you talking about?', I whispered.

'I tried to bust into SHIELD. Didn't work. They've got like, Avengers up the chimneys, that's how packed it is', he said, breathing hard. I put a hand on his shoulder, he hissed with pain. I took it back immediately, 'I'll be fine in a second'

I waited in silence for what seemed like eternity, as his healing factor did its magic on him. The lethal wounds closed, the only mark that remained was the torn costume. He wanted to put his mask on - I stopped his hand. I needed to talk to him, looking him in the eyes.

'That was pretty dumb, even for you', I said.

'Not as dumb as coming here, 'lil girl. How'd you get out of the Uncle Islander Fortress?'

'It's meaningless. I am done hiding in my marshmallow room', I said sternly.

'Rose...'

I hugged him, closing my eyes. He put his arms around me too, smiling. I know it's hard to believe, but he had a pretty smile. I breathed out, relaxing, and he seemed less tense too. I looked at him.

'Who hired you to kill Islander the First?', I asked.

'It was a little job from an opposing firm, nothing- - -'

'I think it might've been Uncle. I think that SHIELD isn't as smart as they think they are', I bit my lip, 'and that Uncle's better than we both thought'

'So your theory eventually wins', he chuckled, looking sideways.

'Yup', I smiled for a second, but remembered myself quickly, 'can we pay a visit to the client?'

'I got all the info we need right here', he raised a finger to his forehead. I nodded.

'Good. From now on, I'm a criminal'

**Yay! Finally made it through this chap! Well, folks, you know what to do! REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPS! **

**Let me know what you think, share your ideas. I'm open! **

**From Half-Black Heart Studio, this was Transformette. Thank you all for the lovely and inspirational comments! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello peoples, I have returned from my quest! Here I come. I would like to thank rinpup14 for the suggestion of Black Rose. Please review more often! **

'I need to get started', said Rose, putting her hands off her hips. Deadpool tilted his head, pulling his mask on. _She hadn't screamed. She didn't fear me for the monster I am. Rose isn't afraid of me. _

_Stop repeating it or you'll spoil it. _

**No, keep going. I will never have enough of this. **

Deadpool smiled, shaking his head. He felt warm inside. Rose unzipped her rucksack and pulled a roll of 100-dollar bills out, stuffing them in the back pocket of her pants. She had changed into his spare costume ones, they were stretchy enough not to fall of the little girl. Then, she pulled her sweater on and looked at him.

'I'm having my hair dyed. That's first', she said certainly.

'You're absolutely sure it can't wait?', he rolled his eyes, gesturing with the gun he now tucked into the back of his trousers like she ded with the money. Rose nodded, and they walked out - but outside, Deadpool showed her around the corner and pointed to a big-ass red-and-black jeep. It had something that looked like a battering ram on the front, with tiny spikes. The girl wrinkled her nose.

'Sweet rims', she said, 'that's real heavy duty'

'Your money, 'lil girl', he smirked and got in. With a happy smile, she pulled herself in with some trouble. She was very short.

He fired it up - and they went downtown, to a hair stylist's located next to the Stone Public High, home to all the kids who by law had to learn but had no money. When the huge wheels of the jeep rolled past, heads turned.

**Why does she want her hair dyed, it's a lovely blonde right now!**

_What are you now, a stylist? Next thing we'll find out we're gay..._

**Chill, we're in the certain green on that field. **

_Please don't start it up..._

**Remember Ne- - -**

**'**Don't say her goddamn name! Don't say it!', yelled Deadpool suddenly, kicking the breaks and drifting down the street sideways. The car spun once, the mercenary tried to regain control. Rose screamed in a high-pitched voice, almost going ultrasonic. He finally managed to stop - right in front of the stylist's. But he didn't even notice. He was breathing hard, leaning his forehead on the wheel.

'Wade? Are you okay?', he felt the young girl's little hand on his own.

'Just fine', he shook his head.

_Dude, I TOLD you! But do you listen? NOPE! _

**That was dumb. Sorry to all of us.**

'Damn...', whispered the mercenary, calming down, and looked at the girl. She was staring at him, worried. And he felt as if some wound in his poor excuse of a heart healed. Or at least a part of it. He breathed out.

'Wade, come on. Talk to me, brother', she shook his shoulder.

'I'm fine, Rose. I'm sorry about that, the voices...', he knocked on the side of his head. She smiled.

'Don't worry about it, please don't', she took his hand and squeezed it.

'Yah', he nodded, and they hopped out of the black-and-red jeep, making their way to the stylist's. Deadpool noticed the black rubber tracks on the road.

They opened the double door, the music hit them - but after a few moments it became bearable. Rose leaned both elbows on the counter, which was hard with her height. The woman - receptionist, guessed Deadpool - had a silver-painted ring in her right nostril, which stained the skin around it green. One of her eyes was purple thanks to a colored lens, while her hair was a mix of punkish black, violet and white. She had chewing gum.

'Yo', said Rose, and somehow he noticed she seemed sure of herself, 'I wanna have red-and-black hair, can ya do that?'

'Sure we can, question's if ya can pay', replied the woman, and Deadpool noticed she was chewing yellow gum. She blew a bubble.

'Mind if I had some of that?', he nodded. She cocked an eyebrow, and threw him the whole packet.

'Hello, D. Pooly', she smiled for the first time, 'for ya, I'll style the girl for free'

The mercenary smiled, winking at Rose. She seemed rather surprised, as the woman - who's name Deadpool now remembered to be Katja - sat the young girl down in a black fake-leather chair and Deadpool next to her. He watched as the stylist wetted Rose's long blonde hair in coconut shampoo. He wrinkled his nose at the strong smell, even though it wasn't unpleasant.

Then, she asked about cutting the beautiful light wisps - Rose stared at her own reflection.

'Long fringe. Like yours, I like it. And make it short, with the under layer longer', she said.

'Hey, thanks. What's your name?'

'She's Rosalie Wilson', replied Deadpool for the girl, a little too fast. Rose hid her surprise.

'Rosalie, huh? Pretty name. I'm Katja', she took the metal scissors. She was left-handed.

She then started cutting so fast it was hardly visible. She was an expert at her job, that was true.

_Wasn't she a **lady**_once?

**Perhaps. You remember her?**

_A little bit. Does it matter?_

**She was nice to us. That's strange.**

_We're paranoid. __  
_

**And psychotic, too. **

'Hey, you think the readers are gonna like your new haircut? I know I do. You look dangerous', said Deadpool, anything to get his mind off the voices. Both girls eyed him like he was...

...well, he _was _crazy.

They both shrugged and returned to talking about the hair thing, while the mercenary started going through the hair dyes.

'These are exactly my-costume coloured', he commented finally. Rose turned her head - Katja cut off a wisp she wanted to leave, and raised a hand to her mouth. _Ooops_, she mouthed.

'I'll take 'em', said Rose sternly.

**Well, how did you like this? Please review to give me ideas and inspiration, it means a lot! Pls? :3 and yah, it has officially BEGUN! Rose is back in the gutter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey and sorry for the long wait, I'm really trying :( well here! **

I tied my new, coconut-smelling red-and-black hair into a loose braid that went down onto my shoulder. The fringe still bothered me, but I could tie it in a ponytail if I wanted to, so it wasn't so bad. I blew at a loose, rebelious wisp, and frowned at myself in the mirror.

I had just gotten home- - -

home. I had just called Wade's apartment home.

I had just gotten home from my new school, and already I saw girls heading for the hairdresser's to dye their hair to look like mine. School was a complicated thing - everyone knew I was somehow connected to Deadpool, but no teacher dared speak in fear I'd strangle him/her with my thighs.

What, Deadpool knows how to do it.

Anyway, it is true that I carry a gun - _stunning _gun, I refused to take one of Wade's. A few knives hidden about my clothes, and I'm regarded as one of them. Tonight, Deadpool and I were going to pay a visit to his last client. The one who hired him to kill my 'dad'.

'Can we please just go?', he whined, watching me trying to style that stupid fringe. I breathed out heavily, letting it fall back to its former place.

'Fine', I sighed, and tucked the gun in the back of my trousers. He opened the door for me, and we went down to the very-not-undercover red-and-black jeep. I hopped in next to the driver's seat and did my seatbelt. _Yes, _I did my seatbelt. Deadpool gave me the same look as you are now. I cocked and eyebrow at him, he shrugged and stepped on the gas.

We speeded through the dark streets, I stared out the window.

They had given me a name, at school. For my reputation, for my contacts.

They call me Black Rose.

* * *

'We're here', he said, stopping and getting out. I kicked the door open with my big, metal-lined boot and jumped out, looking at the tall apartment building. It didn't look like much. I remarked it.

'Islander two-point-o is better at undercover than I am', admitted Deadpool, 'okay. Stay behind me and maybe, just maybe I won't shoot you by accident'

I blew on my fringe, untouched.

'That's comforting, Wade. Real comforting', I sighed, obeying and hinding behind his back. He was three times my size, so it wasn't too hard.

He walked in, me after him. The place was a mess, graffiti-covered, and stinking. I wrinkled my nose. I did _not _want to know what was on the floor, I didn't even wanna look down. But I had to in order not to step into it. Deadpool pulled a gun out, and walked slowly up the stairs. A step creaked, he cursed. Someone, and it wasn't either of us, opened fire.

'Dammit, stop! It's me, Deadpool!', he yelled. The fire stopped, and I saw the silhouette of a woman at the top of the stairs.

'I know', she said, placing the barrel of her ridiculously big machine gun on her shoulder.

'Huh, would you look at what the cat dragged in', he spat out, blood running down from his bullet wounds. I realized, he had covered me with his own body. The woman stepped closer and I could finally see her fine.

She was of middle-height, with short black hair and unusually pale skin, it was white. In contrast, her left eye was marked with a black patch, spreading onto some of her cheek as well. I recognized the costume immeditely - it was Domino, in her X-men gear. She smiled with her dark red lips.

'I could say the same thing', her blue eyes went up and down, staring at me, 'aren't you a pretty one. Nice hair. Are you, by any chance, Rose Lullaby?'

She _was _indeed holding a machine gun, but I took an instant liking to her. Just for calling me 'Rose Lullaby', and not Islander.

'Wrong address', replied Deadpool.

'I wasn't talking to you, Wilson. But I _will _let you know when I want to commit suicide, listening to you is the easiest way', she snapped at him.

'Look at that, seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of Wolverine's bed today', he snapped back. Her eyebrow twitched, and I knew he had struck perfectly. But Domino wasn't the kind of girl to break just cos Deadpool says something, in fact she was... used to him.

I felt my eyebrows go up.

'Hold up. Let's do something neither of you is used to - talk this out'

They glanced at each other - and fell into spasms of laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

'You're funny, little girl', Domino gestured at Rose, 'so what, you're Wilson's sidekick now? In contrast?'

'She's not my sidekick!', Deadpool rolled his eyes under the mask.

_But she could be, that would be so cool, _

'her name's Rosalie Wilson, she's of no concern to you'

'Yeah, she is. SHIELD has reasons to believe that she's in fact ROSE LULLABY', she gave the merc a glare. Rose crossed her arms.  
'What do you want, Domino?'

'Straight to the point, I see. I can't tell you here, not with Wilson around...'

'I can go', the girl looked boldly up, 'but only if Wade goes with'

The woman frowned, still glaring at Deadpool. He smiled innocently, his weapons bumped up and down with a shrug. He spread his arms.  
'Her words, not mine'

'Damn you, Wilson', Domino bit her lip, somehow managing not to smudge her lipstick all over her chin. Rose was impressed, 'you don't have that teleport-thingy, do you?', sighed the woman finally.

'In the shop. Sorry, Guest Drone-person', he smiled innocently. Domino gave him a weird look, but decided to ignore it and rather talk to the young teen.

'Rose. You really know who that guy is?', he asked quietly, while Deadpool started playing with his gun.

'Yeah. Family', replied Rose sternly.

'Awww aren't you the cutest thing', the mercenary laughed and lifted her up into his shoulders easily. He was, after all, three times her size.

'Let's just go', Domino rolled her blue eyes and turned around, walking down the massacred stairs. The two followed.

* * *

Rose stared around open-mouthed. She had gotten down from the mercenary's back, and was now walking close beside him, almost brushing his side. They were INSIDE SHIELD. INSIDE FREAKING SHIELD.

'Hey, Neena?', Deadpool caught up with the woman, even though she was walking quite fast.

'What?', she didn't even bother to look at him.

'How are things... You know. X-men. Logan?', he asked, seeming embarrassed. She tilted her head, looking at him, and Rose thought she saw a bit of a smile on her dark red lips.

'Alright', she replied kindly, without that bark-like tone. Her face looked nicer. Deadpool smiled back, right corner of his mouth higher.

'That's good', he nodded.

The moment passed the second they walked up to a black door. Labeled elegantly, but not stylishly, 'N. Fury'. Rose saw Deadpool shiver, and put both hands on his. He gave her a reassuring glance.

Domino raised a fist and knocked, then opened the door, walking in. Deadpool and Rose followed, the teen noticed he was constantly searching for escape patterns and that he didn't close the door.

The man had dark skin and was wearing a long leather coat. One of his black eyes was covered by an eyepatch. Rose felt her mercenary best friend was going to make a stupid remark regarding him and Domino, so she nudged him with her elbow.

'Rose Islander', said the man, getting up.

She took a step towards the desk bravely, taking his gaze without a word.

'I'm Nick Fury', he put a hand forward, Rose looked at it, then back at the tall man.

'Lullaby', she said finally, shaking it, 'my name's Rose Lullaby'

'Attagirl', muttered Deadpool under his breath.

'Do you know why you're here?', asked Fury.

'Nope, not really', she cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms on her chest.

'You are the key to Islander Corporations', he said, 'the adoptive daughter of David Islander. Deceased'

'My bad', shrugged Deadpool, hiding a smile, and raising both hands in a gesture of giving up.

'Who hired you?', asked Fury, turning to the mercenary.

'That was what we were trying to find out before Neena decided to murderize my ass!', he exclaimed, 'mine and Rose's both, in that matter!'

'How was I supposed to know you'd take the girl with you?', the woman snapped, crossing her arms and leaning closer to him.

'You coulda just checked first!?', he cried.

'Not my style. With you and me, it was always shoot, ask questions later', she put a finger in his chest.

'Calm it, both of you!', said Rose sternly, trying to be taller, 'let's talk'

Again, it was too late when she realized what she had triggered. Deadpool literally started crying with laughter, Domino threw an arm around his neck to keep her balance. They started spazzing.

It was just then when Fury boomed at them, looking every inch of his name. They straightened up and immediately let go of each other, the woman somewhat blushed, which was hard considering her skin was white.

'Quiet!', Fury gave them a glare of his single eye.

'That's what I've been trying to tell them', Rose rolled her dark eyes, gesturing.

'You too', he snapped, she curled her lip angrily. She would've stomped her foot had it not been for her better judgement.

'Wilson, you are guilty of killing David Islander and kidnapping his daughter', said Fury grimly. Deadpool nodded.

'I know', he said. No excuses, no bad jokes. Domino looked away.

'She has to be returned to Derek Islander', continued the man.

'I know', repeated Deadpool.

'Wade! What?', Rose looked up at him, but he wasn't done. He took a step towards Fury.

'But I will not let Rose go', he growled, 'I will start the biggest bloodbath of the century here, but I will leave with Rose'

The teenage girl looked at him, then at Fury. She felt like saying something nasty and kick-ass, but she didn't.

'I know', something like a shadow of a smile appeared on Fury's lips, but Deadpool wasn't sure, 'I'd rather not have that', he said, and tossed something at the mercenary. He grabbed it, holding it to his chest, and looked at it in surprise.

'Wha- - -?', he began. It was his teleportation device.

'Domino, see to it that they make it home', Fury nodded at the woman, she grabbed onto Deadpool's free shoulder. The other one was already taken by a very scared Rose, 'right now, you require protection. And it seems you have the best of the best'

'You too think Islander hired Wade?', asked Rose.

'It's highly probable', nodded Fury, and they were gone.  
They appeared in Deadpool's apartment, Domino looking paler than usual, Rose slowly turning green.

'My gadget!', exclaimed Deadpool happily, holding the device to his chest, 'oh, how I missed you! Almost as much as the yellow boxes! We will have so much fun!'

'Jesus, Wade...', Rose sat down on the floor, holding her head, 'I am never using that thing ever again'

'You're no fun', the merc frowned at her, then looked at Domino, 'Neena, you liked it, didn't you?'

'Screw you, Wilson', she muttered, and put out a hand. He grabbed it and lifted her to her feet, giggling, 'what you laughing about?', she barked. He just smiled.

'I'll see you around, Neena', he said, in a very normal tone (for him).

'Nice talking to you, Wade', she too smirked and walked out the door. Rose looked after her, then turned to the mercenary.

'You are so totally into her', she said.

'You kidding?', he cocked an eyebrow, 'she's like, my arch-enemy'

'Then you have a whole lotta arch-enemies', she frowned, 'I didn't catch her name, by the way. Nina- - -'

'NEEna. With the long 'e'. Neena Thurman', he said, sitting down on the sofa next to the girl and pulling his mask off.

'Oh', Rose nodded, pretty sad about the fact she couldn't make notes, 'why's she called Domino?'

'It's not just the patch-eye', he said, 'she also has that small domino-shaped necklace, it's like her amulet. I tried stealing it from her once, just for fun, and she shot my head off for it'

'Oh', Rose opened her mouth, surprised.

'Yeah. We used to have fun', he sighed, lost in the past, but then seemed to wake up, 'okay. It's late. I'll see you tomorrow, then'

'Yeah', she yawned, and pecked his cheek, 'ba-bye, Pooly'

'Bye, Rose'

**well I'm sorry for the wait but I'm ultra busy. Please, please REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

I groaned, collapsing onto my desk. There was something very vulgar written on it, so vulgar I didn't even want to touch it, so I slid sideways, dragging my black-and-red hair after me. There were actually TWO other girls in this geography class with hair like mine - now I had fangirls, can you imagine that? When I told Wade about it, he just smirked and said: 'yeah, and more of those than Transfomette has followers!'. Of course, I had no idea what he was talking about, but hey, I don't think it really matters.

'Miss Wilson, stand up!', snapped the geography teacher.

I gave her a lazy look - then, after a few seconds, obeyed.

'Yes, ma'am', I said, half-asking, half-agreeing with her.

'How is your Deadpool Project?'

Well this was wildly unrelated to metamorphic rocks.

'It's okay, ma'am', I replied, allowing myself a shrug, but keeping my shoulders up to hide it. Why was everyone staring at me?!

'The Headmistress wants to see you after school'

Crap.

I nodded and sat, hiding under my colorful fringe.

'Hey, Rose. Psst', said the girl next to me, with pink hair

'What?', I muttered.

'Are you really living with Deadpool?', I finally turned to look at her. She had large, blue eyes, with long lashes that were naturally blonde.

'My name is Rosalie Wilson', I said, a bit bored.

'But you respond to Rose, don't you'

I rolled my eyes.

'Yeah, I live with D. Pooly. You got a problem with that?'

'No, sure I don't. I'm just curious. Been wondering why they call you Black Rose', she hissed.

'What's your name?', I asked, turning to face her completely. She had my attention.

'I'm Becky. Becky Hawking', she smiled, 'uh yah, and since colors are so popular round here... They started calling me Becky Pink', she flashed her teeth, playing with her dusty pink hair.

'Pleasure', I muttered, seeing the teacher's eyes rest on us. That ended my conversation with Becky, and the bell rang sooner than I'd expect it to. I rushed put into the corridor and walked to the Headmistress' office, dragging my bag behind me. I knocked three times.

'Come in', said a female voice. I took a deep breath and walked in, closing the door behind my back.

To my surprise, I saw a red-haired woman sitting in the chair before the Headmistress - she was wearing a black leather coat and tight leggings which went into her tall high-heeled boots. She got up at the sight of me, and shook my hand. What surprised me was the fact she was wearing gloves.

'Miss Wilson, this is Natalia, now, am I saying this right... Rominowa?'

'Romanova', smiled the red-haired woman, 'and everyone calls me Natasha'

'Hi... I'm Rose', I said, recognizing her and seeing there was no point in lying. That was Black Widow.

'It's nice to meet you. I was just... Discussing a few matters with your Headmistress', she smiled again. She really was charming, I wasn't surprised she got Deadpool drooling.

'I'll give you a lift', she added, and it wasn't a proposition. She was like, the Iron Lady.

I followed her into a black car and we got in. She wasn't smiling anymore, but also wasn't being unpleasant. Just focused. She knocked on Deadpool's door, and it opened, revealing the mercenary. He had his mask halfway up.

'Oh, hi, Natasha!', he exclaimed, 'we'll won't you be a treat for the readers!'

'I won't even begin to try and understand what you're babbling about, Wilson', she sighed, putting two fingers to both temples with a sigh, 'I was just passing with Clint when I remembered I was going to check up on you and the kid', she nodded at me. I shrugged at Wade.

'That's very thoughtful of you, you have fulfilled your hero duty, you can go now', said Deadpool, crossing his arms. I trotted up to his side with my enormous bag.

'Same ol', same 'ol Deadpool', she sighed, rolling her eyes, 'I'm actually here cos SHIELD has decided to give you another shot... Literally', she said, also crossing her arms.

'Fine, you have my attention', he nodded, suddenly quite serious for a Deadpool. I looked up at him.

'Since you actually got responsible enough to handle a fourteen year old girl', pointed out the redhead woman.

'I think it the other way around', I muttered under my breath, looking sideways in amusement. Wade chuckled as well. Black Widow ignored our smiles.

'You have Dom to thank', she added, 'she's the one who stood up for you'  
Now this time, she'd surprised him, and I could see it.

'Neena? Oh', was all he could say, and I found that hard to believe.

'Please don't be speechless, it gives me the impression I could actually bear your presence', Black Widow rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. Deadpool smirked back, getting back to his normal self.

'I'll see you at work, then'

Natasha nodded and turned on her high heel, which must've been pretty hard. Deadpool closed the door and looked at me.

'Cash?', I smiled.

'Cash', he replied, smiling back.

**Weeeell here you go! I hope you liked this chap, I have seriously no idea what Black Widow is doing in all this, but she just popped in. please let me know what you think. REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear Drone! You'll talk to D. Pooly in just a sec. The Monday thing is pretty random. Sometimes I have time, sometimes I don't. Okay: Wade, get over here, you fatty!  
"Quit calling me fatty Tee, I'm not fat!"  
Yeah you are. There's a question: what do you see your relationship with Rose as?  
"Oh lovely. Well for one, none of ya business! But as I'm bored, I will answer. She's like mah little sister and best friend in one. A' know I can talk to her about anything. She's a lovely little girl, and if someone as much as touches her, I am going to murderize their asses!"  
Okay, calm down, Wade, it's okay. I wouldn't hurt Rose.  
"Yes you would, you've hurt a lotta characters!"  
Shhhhh. More about that relationship thingy, Pools.  
"Well, I dunno... What can I say? She kind of reminds me of... Me. Before all this happened to me"  
Well... Thanks, Wade... *hug, sob* damn you're adorable. Okay. I was supposed to write something now, so get back in the storyline**.

'Is it Saturday yet...?', muttered Deadpool, pulling himself out of bed. He didn't have time to reach for his mask, so he just threw his blanket at the mirror and tried not to look at it.

'Yes, indeed it is', said Rose from the couch. She was watching Star Wars: A New Hope, covered with his second blanket.

'You started without me?!', he exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.

'Sorry', she said in a voice so unemotional it didn't even sound like a sorry, 'you looked so adorable, curled up there, I didn't wanna wake you up'

'Good point, I once shot a guy's head off for that', he smiled, remembering.

That was badass.

No, it was rude. Very rude, in fact.

'Do you have to shoot people all the time, Wade?', sighed Rose, leaning on the back of the sofa to look at him, 'I mean, come on!'

'It was a long time ago', he said, pulling a gallon of milk out of the fridge and pouring some into two cups. He then stuffed them in the microwave.

'Remember, 45 seconds or it'll explode', warned Rose without turning again.

'I know, MOM', he whined, looking at the ceiling. Truth was he didn't. He quickly reset it. Rose paused the movie and got up.

'Three beeps', she added, doing it for him.

'When did heating up milk get so hard?', he frowned, crossing his arms.

'The day you put it in for four minutes like frozen lunch and it went all over the microwave', Rose pointed out, tilting her head. Her black-and-red hair was tied in a messy bun on the top of her head.

'Meh!', was all that he said.

'How about I warm the milk up and you make pancakes?', proposed the girl, smiling. The mercenary gave her a wide smile, still without his mask - but it didn't disturb her. He went further into the kitchen.

Rose hummed a tune. She was pretty happy with the way her life was turning out. Of course, her decision had changed it forever - but it was made, and no turning back now.

Deadpool pulled his mask and apron on, the apron was unfortunately pink, with a pink kawaii cupcake printed into it. With a bow and all. So dressed he heard a knock on the door, and went to open it - Rose was first.

'Don't- - -', he began, but too late.

She pressed the handle and got thrown to the floor with a strike that reached her face. Deadpool ran up, trying to find a gun, but the apron was making it all harder. Three men dressed in black suits jumped in, circling him, each at a different pace and with short, constantly changing steps. They were professionals, he knew it, but so was he. He grabbed a frying pan.

'Get the- - -', the word was muffled by the sound a frying pan makes when it strikes someone's head, '- - - out of my house!'

The second assassin leaped, Deadpool finally found a gun and shot the man, a frown of anger on his face. One last was killed with a knife. The three bodies lay on the floor, but Deadpool wasn't going to just stand there being heroic. He jumped to Rose, who was still down, holding her face.

'You okay?', he asked nervously.

'I'm fine', she whimpered, revealing a cut on her right cheek, parallel to her eye. Blood was coming down from it - one of the men obviously had a ring or something metal on his fingers.

'Crap', said Deadpool, helping her up. The three men were gone, only blood left on the floor. They had apparently had bulletproof armor.

'Agreed. Who the hell were they?', she asked, holding her cheek

'Not Shielders, for sure', he replied. She gestured him to follow her into the bathroom, where she started cleaning the wound. Something was wrong - well, normal wounds don't usually turn green, do they? Rose gave her friend a puzzled look.

'Wade?', she asked.

'That's not good', he took a step backwards.

'No way!'

'I better call Dom'

'NO WAY!'

Deadpool found his phone and picked the number 7 - it had Domino on automatic dial. She picked up after the second beep.

'Wilson?', she snapped.

'Neena. Three men just broke into my place. They hurt Rose. She's literally Shrek-green'

'Take her to SHIELD. Now', said the woman, 'Wade, why are you calling ME?'

'You just... Popped into my head with a big sign saying "call me", so I did', he said, blushing a bit under the mask. Domino sighed.

'I'll open the gates. Get your ass over here', she said, her tone not all that sharp anymore. Deadpool nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and hung up.

'Rose, can you walk?'

'Sure I- - -', she collapsed onto the floor, '- - -ouch can'

Deadpool lifted her up and over his shoulder, walking out the door and closing it with a kick. They got into the car, and breaking every possible rule, the mercenary drove to SHIELD HQ. Rose was looking pale.

Deadpool lifted her out the car, and carried her to the gate, which opened as promised. They got straight to the inside, Wade saw Neena Thurman running up in surprisingly normal clothes - but then, it was a Saturday. She had a large sweater and stretch trousers on, her hair was a mess.

'How is she?', she asked, her voice alert.

'Okay...', muttered Rose.

'Don't be funny, lil girl', Deadpool gave her a winning smile, trying to cheer her up.

People in white coats came rushing in, and lifted her onto a bed on wheels. She felt needles in her veins, but she didn't even care.

'Wade...?', the world started slipping away.

'Don't worry, lil girl. They'll get you on detox', he laughed, but he was worried and she could feel it. By his face Rose saw Domino's, equally scared. Such a nice lady. The world went black.

Deadpool gave the woman beside him a worried look. She was a doctor, with thin glasses in orange rims.

'She's been poisoned', she said, he read her label to be Dorothy Hudgens, 'we don't know the cure. I'm sorry', she said, trying to act compassionate.

'Do what you did with Deadpool', said Nick Fury, appearing pretty much out if nowhere.

'A transfusion?', Domino's brows drew closer together, she looked at Deadpool.

'Bad idea', Black Widow shook her head, joining them.

'Why's that, 'Tasha?', Hawkeye put his hands on his hips.

'A teenage girl shouldn't get access to Wilson's healing factor', she said.

'Its kinda crowded in here!', snapped Deadpool, glaring around.

'What, she should die instead?', growled Domino, backing him up. The gathered all turned to Nick Fury in perfect unison, waiting for an answer. The boss waited an effective few seconds.

'Do it. We need that girl', he said.

**WOO-HOO! This is gonna be awesome! So yeah - follow favorite and of couRse REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

'I mean, just look at him!', hissed Black Widow, leaning over to Wolverine, 'that is honestly a Skrull!'

'The invasion is other, I must remind you, 'Tasha', sighed Logan, rolling his blue eyes, 'besides, a Skrull imitates its victim, and this thing here sure isn't behaving like a Deadpool'

'Maybe it's a crazy Skrull', hinted Hawkeye, 'or maybe it got confused between Spector and Wilson'

'Come on, Barton, I wouldn't give the girl a blood transfusion!', the man gestured frantically, the others had to shush him.

Even so, Deadpool looked up from his hospital bed - his costume was removed, except for the mask, which he carried at all times when out of his apartment.

'Whadaya looking at, back to work!', he glared at them. Thin tubes were stuck into his veins, and were going straight into Rose's, but he didn't seem to notice it. He was probably used to pain.

'Chill out, we're just visiting', Wolverine bared his sharp teethin a broad smile, crossing his huge, tree-trunk arms on his chest. Deadpool groaned and collapsed back into his bed. Domino appeared nearby - in black jeans and a white, loose shirt. She had been at the hospital for a while now, refusing to leave the girl and her guardian. When Hawkeye asked her about it, she simply replied that it was the first time she'd seen Wilson like that, and that she was going to do anything to keep him that way. It was good for him and safe for the world.

She sat down by the mint-green bed, and glanced at the mercenary's saturation.

'I feel like I'm in my videogame', he said, turning his head to see her. Domino smiled.

'Dammit, Wade, you really are insane'

'Took you long enough to figure that one out', he muttered, rolling his eyes under the mask. She smiled a bit, then looked at the girl on the bed next to his. She tilted her head.

'I think it's nice of you to take care of her like this', she confessed, her voice a bit too melodramatic.

'Well, there was this reader who guessed that I actually feel like a daddy with her', he smiled with a shrug.

'Is it true?', she asked, resting her chin on her hands.

'I kinda got thinking... I mean - yeah, a little bit. But then, I'm not all that old, not old enough to have kids like that, anyway', he laughed.

'Dammit, Wilson, you're adorable'

'Did you hear that? She said we were adorable!'

_Yes you moron, we're you, we heard it. _

**He was talking to the readers, idiot. **

_Oh. _

'...And crazy. Definitely crazy', she sighed, and looked at the teenage girl on the other bed. 'She's asleep. You think she's dreaming?'

'Probably something about unicorns riding Jedi knights... or it was the other way around', he smiled, shrugging.

'She looks... serious', Domino shook her head, 'no, I don't think it's unicorns'

* * *

I was in a strange place, hanging in emptiness. The matter around me was a peculiar color, like the one you see when you stare into a lightbulb too long and your eyes ache. I blinked.

I looked around, and saw the dark silhouette foating before me. It was a woman, dressed in a long black cloak, with a large hood that hid her face. In her left had, she held a sharp, gleaming scythe. I rolled my eyes.

'Crap, I'm dead, aren't I?', I whined, dropping my shoulders.

'No. You're not. I'm Death, nice to meet you', she turned around, revealing a face - well. So to speak.

Instead of a head, she had a white, shiny skull. _Does she polish it? _popped into my head, as I looked at it. I had to hold back laughter, imagining the grim persona, standing in front of the mirror every morning, polishing her scalp. It seemed such a funny idea!

'No, I do not polish it', she said in a tired voice, her fingers tapping on the scythe irritably. I raised my hand over my mouth.

'Sorry'

'Can we please get back to the point?', she sighed.

'Which is?', I cocked an eyebrow.

'Well, you are an immortal now, you know', she shrugged, like it was no big deal, 'my Wade is giving you a blood transfusion this very minute. You will get his, as you call it... mutant power', she smiled. _More, _I mean, being a skull, she was constantly grinning.

'Like mastering any weapon in five seconds and awesome ninja style, but less gay?', I smirked, biting my lip.

'_No. I meant _the healing factor he got from Wolverine', Death nodded at me, pointing with that scythe of hers.

'So now I'm related to the two who are the best there is at what they do, but what they do best isn't very nice?', I quoted Wolverine with a laugh. Wade always hated Logan's (as he called him) version of it, so we used our own. I hope it wasn't copyrighted.

'Indeed you are', Death answered with a chuckle. I was beginning to like her.

'Wade told me about you... he seemed to have, some kind of...', I couldn't find the words, and I stumbled. The woman walked up to me, a sadness in the place where her eyes should have been. Suddenly, she seemed old.

'Wade and I are cursed lovers...', she said quietly, 'we can't ever be together, for he cannot die. I am not surprised he mentioned me'

'You're saying Deadpool fell in love with Death- - -_oh_', the sense struck me only when I said it out loud. Death nodded, and put a bony hand on my shoulder. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any fear. I looked up into her white face.

'The only thing I can do for him is give you back', she sighed, 'help you return'

'That would be nice', I said, and it sounded like a question.

The strange place we were in started to blurr, the colors mixed. The dark silhouette before me spun around, only her fingers on my shoulder seemed real. I lost my balance, and all sense of up, down, left and right. I was spinning and still at the same time. It was a crazy sensation, and with that came butterflies in my stomach.

'Damn all those immortals', were the last words I heard from Death, spoken under her breath, 'if this keeps growing at this rate, I'll be out of business in no time'

**Ha-ha! Well, I hoped you enjoed it, and thank you for the idea of Rose meeting Death. It was really cool and something I'd been willing to do for some time now. So yeah - you know what I love most. REVIEWS! Please, review and let me know what you think. **

**TFette for Half-Black Heart Studio! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait, but I'm back now, and yay! I got ideas. Sorry if the DPxDomino ship bothers ya. uh, that's it, I guess, here goes. **

Her hand found his.

'Wilson. She's going to be alright', Domino looked at him, her eyebrows close with worry.

'I know. But that's not what's bothering me, I'm scared she'll be... like me. You know. With the... appearance', he bit his lip under the mask. He knew how much the monsterous scars hurt his psyche, he knew that he felt that he wasn't human anymore. And how it terrified him. What would happen to Rose? She was a fourteen-year-old girl. What if she too got skin issues different from the regular?

**Darn, aren't we getting melodramatic as hell. **

_Have a heart dude, we're just worried about her. She's our homie. _

**I guess so, but... she's so small. **

'Shut up, I'm feeling bad enough already', Deadpool raised his free hand to his forehead, closing his eyes. Domino gave him a worried glance.

'Wilson? The voices?'

'Yah', he sighed heavily.

The woman also bit her lip, not knowing what to do. She felt awfully clueless, just sitting here, holding the hand of the psychotic mercenary like he was just another guy worried about his sister, daughter, or simply best friend. Neena looked at Rose's still features, and it occured to her that Deadpool was right - she was so young, so fragile. Poor little Rose.

Of course, Domino knew that Rose would be appalled to hear this. She thought herself strong and never, ever gave up. If surviving the transfusion was only about willpower, there would be no problem. But Rose's small body was weak. Funny, such a brave and strong creature living in such a fragile shell.

Deadpool looked at Domino's hand on his, and then at the saturation monitors.

Something strange was happening. The slow beeps of Rose's heartbeat grew faster, faster, until they were almost one, long sound - and then suddenly stopped. Died out, leaving the two anti-heroes in a cold silence. The line was flat, completely flat, Rose's body was dead - but... the mutation. This was the test.

'Did it work?', whispered Domino, her grip tightening on Wilson's fingers.

'Holy fu- - -dge cake!', exclaimed Deadpool, seeing Rose open her brown eyes suddenly as the screens went alive once more. The red-and-black-haired girl blinked a few times, adgusting her pupils to the white hospital light. A small smile appeared on her lips, which weren't pale anymore.

'How worried do you have to be to be quoting Harry Styles, Wade?', she asked in a quiet, but steady voice.

'It's ALIVE!', Deadpool threw his hands in the air, mimicking Dr. Frankenstein. Just then, the other heroes spilled into the room, including Wolverine, Hawkeye and Black Widow - the the forever-together trio. Domino quickly hid her hands under the tall green bed, and blushed, even though her skin was white.

Rose pulled herself up to sitting position and threw her thin arms around Deadpool's neck, closing her eyes. The mercenary blinked, surprised, then patted her on the back.

'Well aww, aren't you adorable', Hawkeye crossed his arms on his chest, leaning in the doorway. Deadpool gave him a glare, untangling himself. Rose breathed out with relief.

'Wade... thanks', she said heartily, leaning back on the bed. He patted her hand.

'I'm just happy it worked, lil girl', he said honestly.

'Jesus, you're blooming', laughed Black Widow, walking up, swinging her hips. She too crossed her arms on her chest, resembling Hawkeye, 'what do you think, Clint?'

'I think we got the report data, and, uh...', the archer turned his head.

'What?', frowned Wolverine, rolling his eyes, 'just don't cry, Barton'

'I'm sensitive! It's a respectable trait in some cultures. You wouldn't know, Logan', Hawkeye snorted, glaring at the bulky man.

'In France, maybe', chuckled Black Widow quietly, so that they wouldn't hear. She eyed Domino, getting serious again. 'Thurman. Fury asked us to report as soon as Rose is awake. Would you be so nice as to test her?'

Domino stiffened, but nodded. Deadpool glanced at the woman.

'Dom?'

'Just a standard procedure', she shrugged, 'Rose, I have to cut your skin'

'O-Okay', the little girl swallowed, biting her lip, as Domino took a scalpel.

'To check if the mutation worked', she added, and slid it across Rose's shoulder. The girl whimpered a bit, but took it bravely. The skin healed in seconds without leaving as much as a scar. Deadpool smirked.

'Ya just like me now, lil girl', he laughed.

'Nick will be wanting to keep her, Wilson', warned Black Widow, pointing a finger at the mercenary. He turned around on the chair, cocking an eyebrow.

'And I would give a damn because...?', he asked, tilting his head.

'Because Nick Fury rules the universe', Wolverine rolled his eyes, snarling. He then shrugged his broad shoulders and walked out for some reason, without closing the door behind him.

'How rude', muttered Deadpool, but quickly focused. 'guys... you gotta help me out here'

'I dunno, Wade...', Hawkeye sighed, 'you know how it is. Huh... Okay. And for my next trick...', he put a hand in his purple utility belt, turning to face the door. Deadpool tilted his head. He was the only one to notice anything strange.

'Waaaaait a minute...', he pointed at Hawkeye, his eyes narrow, '...Lester?'

Hawkeye looked over his shoulder, smiled dangerously - and the smoke grenades exploded, filling the room with blackness. Deadpool held his breath out of habit, he now recognized the silhouette. A little too big to be Hawkeye. Just a little.

'You comin' or not, Wilson?!', exclaimed a changed voice. Domino and Black Widow coughed, rubbing their eyes with their fists, while Deadpool jumped to his feet and lifted Rose out of bed. The girl was as well trying to catch her breath, but found she didn't have to. She had no idea what was going on, but she trusted Deadpool - and she clung to his hand as they ran through the corridors. The man who she thought to be Hawkeye lead them into a secondary passage which led to the garage, they jumped into a black Mercedes.

'Man, am I glad to see you!', Deadpool cried, as the 'Hawkeye' put the pedal to the metal and they left SHIELD HQ with a nasty screech of burnt rubber. 'Hawkeye' pulled his purple hood off with a smirk, revealing a symbol on his forehead... it was a bullseye.

'Likewise, Wade', laughed Bullseye, 'ha, I really tricked the crap out of the big As, dontcha think?'

'Yup', Wilson's smile broadened, as he turned to Rose next to him in the back seat. 'that would be my gal pal, Bullseye'

'I... figured', the girl raised a finger to her forehead.

'Ha. I blew the guise for you, sweetheart', he smiled, looking in the mirror. Rose glanced at Deadpool, then back at Bullseye.

'Thanks?', she also tried a smile, 'so you're... Wade's gal pal'

Bullseye burst out with laughter, in perfect unison with the crimson mercenary. A tear ran down from the corner of his eye.

'I guess ya could say that! Tha, last time I saw 'im, he tried to kill me'

'And the time before that, and the time beforebefore that', pointed out Deadpool, 'but it's usually a two-sided deal. So whatcha doing in town, Lester?'

'Same ol', same ol', Wade. Trying to pay my rent. That could be an issue for you guys, since you just pissed Fury out of his pants', sighed the man, shrugging.

'It's just a question of switching my name again', Rose shrugged back.

'We'll figure something out. I am not letting Fury take you, lil girl'. said Deadpool seriously, looking her in the eyes, 'I'll have Domino test you. But I'm not letting you go. They'll just try to push you into the freaking hero gig... like the X-Men or the Avengers. And I am not letting that happen', he put a hand on her shoulder, 'the transfusion itself doesn't make you a hero, or, in that matter, and anti-hero, Rose. There, I'm done'

The girl put her jaw back into place, Bullseye did the same thing.

'That was... mature', said Rose, hiding a smile.

'But we're still psychotic-killer-mercenary-assassins-with-a-wonder ful-sense-of-humor, right?', asked Bullseye, looking over his shoudler unsurely. He said the phrase so fast Rose bearly understood it. Deadpool smirked.

'Sure thing, Lesta'. Sure thing. Up for some chimichangas, boys and girls?'

**There, I finally wrote this. The Bullseye thing came totally out of the blue, I have never even read a comic book with him! Lol. Let me know how I did. I actually surprised myself there. Okay - so yeah, please REVIEW, and favorite, follow and all that stuff. But REVIEW, I love reviews. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Heeeey well I'd like to thank for the idea. Awesome, just what I needed... so this is kinda a fun chappie, or at least I hope so. Yay! Here I go! **

'Where are you going?', I asked. Deadpool was in the front seat now, while I took all three in the back, laying with a cold soda. Bullseye had been driving for some time now, chatting with his old friendemy about things old and new. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at me, regardless of the road ahead.

'Um... bro?', Wade also glanced at him. He tilted his head.

'Too your doom! ... Nope, just kidding. I was thinking, since no one really likes you in New York, it would be smart to try something further north', he said, 'like, perhaps, I dunno, Boston?'

'OhmiGod, but I can't staaaand the Baaaastan aaccent', said Wade, squeezing his nose and faking it. I giggled, choking on my soda.

'Well sorry', Bullseye frowned, but only for a second. 'You can make fun of them, though, and they won't get it'

'Aaaaawesome', I laughed, also trying to fake an accent, but Wade was a natural talent. He turned the radio up and the car started vibrating, I felt it as I was laying on all the back seats. My soda was getting warmer and warmer by the moment, so I tossed it at Wade. I was pretty sure that he'd catch it - with the inhuman reflexes and all, but he didn't. It rolled on the floor, but he didn't even notice - he was staring at something in the distance. I sat up, stressed.

'What's up?', I asked, surprised.

'Remind me, Lester, is Parker with SHIELD at the moment?', asked my BFF mercenary. The _other_ mercenary cocked an eyebrow.

'No, why?'

'Well... we're in for one hell of a party, Bully', chuckled Deadpool, pointing at the city, which kept getting larger and larger. I strained my eyesight, and I thought I caught a glimpse of white rope, hanging from the rooftops. I didn't immediately recognize it, but then, it hit me.

'Just like in Ultimate Spiderman', smiled Deadpool. I had no clue what he was talking about. But well, that happens a lot. He looked over his shoulder to see me. 'This is gonna be fun', he smirked dangerously, 'how about we play a game of paintball using real guns?!'

* * *

Of course, the idea seemed crazy. But so did everything about my bestie. And I soon found out that they were both very excited about it. The shop assistant figured we were all just cosplayers dressed as ourselves and even asked for a photo. He almost got a bullet through the head from Bullseye. One more life saved on my list.

'Why are you even doing this?', I cocked an eyebrow at the two grown men who looked like children, stuffing coulourful bullets down their guns' barrels. I secretly wondered whether such a shot would kill, or just really, really hurt - cos I was kinda eager to try it myself.

'Because it's awesome', snapped Wade. His right hand was covered in blue paint, one of the balls had popped in his fingers.

'Duh', Bullseye gave me a look like I was retarded or something, so I shrugged.

'Pretty much...', I too decided to smile before they killed me. 'Can I have one?'

'That's the spirit', Wade brightened up immediately and tossed me a small gun he carried by his belt. I grabbed it and looked at it curiously. 9 mms. Cool, quite cool. We geared up and left the car in a free parking spot, planning on ditching it anyway. Three very badass silhouettes passed through the streets of Boston, as the sun readied to set. I already knew this was going to be fun.

'Who's Parker?', I asked, still staring ahead.

'Peter Parker. Spider-Man', grinned Deadpool. I loved how he always gave away secret identities around me, he'd almost made a habit of it. That and pissing owners of said identities way off.

'Oh', I grinned, happily adding the name to my inner database. Bullseye nodded at me.

'Hey, sweetie. You know that they don't have my last name yet?', he smirked, looking at the buildings.

'Nice. I figured that was next to impossible', I admitted, just when Deadpool froze suddenly.

'Party time', he nudged me, hearing something I couldn't catch. Then, out of the blue, came a small character in a red-and-blue suit, which kind of resembled that of Wade's from afar. But there was a significant difference - that character was swinging on long, stretchy white lines that seemed to come directly out of his wrists. I recognized him, of course.

'Spidah-Maaan!', exclaimed Deadpool with that lovely fake Boston accent, spreading his arms wide.

'Look at what the cat dragged in', grinned Bullseye, 'a eensy-weensy spider!'

'Lotta animals in that', I muttered.

The figure finally landed before us. He looked more like a fly with these huge white eyes - and I found he was so short, and rather skinny. Not as small as me, but far smaller than my two counterparts. How old could he be? Eighteen? Seventeen? Sixteen? I could only guess, but still, he was very young. And he had that aura of uncertainty that only a teenager could give off.

'Who's the girl?', he snapped, pointing a finger at Deadpool. It was a bit confusing. And ah, so he wasn't with SHILED indeed.

'None of your business, Spidey!', laughed Wade, 'you better run now'

'What?'

Then I realized, Bullseye had vanished - and now, his shot reached Spider-Man's back. Pink paint went all over the back of his costume, he turned around, holding his spine.

'Ouch!', he cried, 'what was that for?!', he added and shot out a ball of webbing. It stuck to Bullseye.

'Innocence', laughed Deadpool and also backed away. He started shooting, both at Spider-Man and Bullseye. The mercenary, now wearing his regular black mask, laughed that weird evil laugh all bad guys have and responded with fire, making Deadpool green, blue and pink. Spider-Man was the only one who wasn't exaclty having fun, and I was the only one the men dared not hit - so I decided to use that. I fired first, like my lovely mentor Han Solo before me, and painted Bullseye's bullseye red like it should be.

Deadpool burst out laughing, seeing that, and quickly backed me up. But then our brief alliance shattered when I shot him in the ass, with a green paintball. Just then, Spider-Man's ball of webbing caught him in the face.

'Ouch! Not cool, 'lil girl!', he cried, muffled by the web, but I only giggled.

'What is going on here?!', shrieked Spider-Man, spinning around to try and see us all. I bet his head was getting quite dizzy by then. Deadpool grabbed his wrist and pushed it, a rope of web shot out and stuck to the nearest rooftop. Deadpool then lifted the Spiderboy clean off the ground and took a few steps backwards, stretching the web dangerously. Just when I thought it would snap, he let go - and shot the screaming hero with soundspeed.

'Moving targeeeet!', he cried, pulling his gun out and shooting an orange paintball. How the hell did I see it was orange?!

Bullseye only grinned and let out a straight series, one, two, three, four, five colourful balls that formed a rainbow as they flew. None missed the wallcrawler, each painted him perfectly in the chest. He shrieked something like 'you will rue the day-' but I decided to try my luck and closed one eye, firing into his chest once more. It hit, and he couldn't finish - no breath left in his lungs.

'Hero officially beated at paintball', called my BFF, then fired at me, pushing me backwards with the impact. Blue splatted over my stomach, I bit my tongue in an 'ouch'. 'Wannabe Deadpool officially beated at paintball... now, where's- - -'

Bullseye fired and got him straight in the face, like Spider-Man did before.

'I can turn anything into a weapon', he smiled broadly, looking at the once crimson mercenary. His face was now yellow.

'Damn you, Lester', he frowned, crossing his arms.

'And the winner is Bullseye! Thank you, thank you', he bowed at some passers-by who had been watching. Spider-Man finally freed himself and landed, very colourful and very angry.

'What the hell was that supposed to be?!', he exclaimed, pointing at us.

'Wrong place, wrong time, Parker', hissed Deadpool with a grin. I as well flashed a smile. 'And paintball is so much more fun with a frustrated hero!'

Spider-Man crossed his arms.

'Damn you, Wilson', he sighed, shaking his head pitifully. Bullseye took a step forwards.

'Hey, that's my homie you're babbling 'bout, boy', he said with a dangeorus tone, so I decided to interviene.

'Guys, guys', I spread my arms, 'relax. How about Peace Pizza?'

**Heh, so - - - this is it! I hope you liked this chap. I'm doing a lot of starring and featuring lately. :) I love Pete! He's so adorable! And he's kind of friends with Wade, sometimes. So! REVIEW and let me know what you guys think! **

**REVIEW! **


	18. Chapter 18

**=TFette!=**

**What is it, Pete...**

**=Where the hell did my Spidey Sense go?!=**

**Well, my dear... that is indeed the question. **

'Okay everybody... fight's over, blah blah blah, but what about me?!', exclaimed Spider-Man as the four sat in Pizza Hut.

'What about you?', Rose cocked an eyebrow.

'I got that cool little superpower, it's called the Spider Sense, it's like an early warning system when a bullet- - - or paintball- - - is approaching', he looked at the girl, gesturing quickly. 'It kind of, turned itself off during the fight. _That's_ why you got me'

'Keep fooling yourself', snorted Bullseye, rolling his eyes under the mask. The three men had all rolled the lower part up in the same way, chewing on their slices of delicious pizza. That is, when they finally agreed on which one to pick.

'Really!', Spider-Man threw his hands in the air. Deadpool, who had been surprisingly quiet for the last three seconds, turned to us.

'Only two villains have the ability to neutralize the Spidey Sense', he said, putting a finger in the air and (hell knows where from) pulling a pair of round glasses out. 'I mean, without the Skrulls, Kaine, Ben Reilly and Spidercide, the Spot, Ezkiel Sims and Aunt M., and Jackal, and Kraven, and Venom. I mean Green Goblin (incorporated) and Mysterio. Who is basically just an upside-down bowl. So I'd be guessing that someone wanted you dead, Spidey, and he was _greenish' _

_'_Isn't the Goblin dead again or anything?', Rose shrugged, looking around. But then, Deadpool always said that it wasn't about mutant powers but about popularity. And Greeny was, for what she knew, something like Spider-Man's arch-enemy.

'You never know', sighed Bullseye, taking a bite out of his pizza slice lazily. He'd had a lot.

'True', surprisingly, Spider-Man agreed, 'you're sure you didn't do it, Wade?'

'Of course I'm sure, I mean, I'd have to be your friend not to activate it. Which is doubtful.', Deadpool grinned.

**I thought we liked Peter. **

_We do. But he doesn't have to know that. Given he's the hero, and we're the, you know, anti-hero. _

**I guess so, but- -** -

_Anyways, Peter would still think us dangerous. _

**So it's Osborn?**

_Or that other guy. Harry. _

**Still Osborn, moron. **

_I know what you meant. _

'This is none of my business', decided Bullseye after checking a message on his phone-like device. 'I have a job, suckers. Pizza's on me', he put the money on the table and got to his feet. 'I'm not all that interested in saving Boston. Or New York, in that matter. Or any city. Not for free'

'Hey, I said nothing like that!', Deadpool crossed his arms on his chest irritably.

'I know you didn't, D. Pooly. But look at the girl', he nodded at Rose and smiled, 'her eyes are freaking begging. Thank whatever's above for not giving me a conscience', he laughed and walked out, putting his gun on his back. He rolled his mask down and soon vanished from thier eyesight. Deadpool glanced at Spider-Man, then at Rose.

'Please?', the girl put her hands together under her chin, staring at him with puppy eyes.

'Oh no, young lady, we are most certainly not', he shook his head sternly, crossing his arms, 'Spidey can handle Green Goblin by _himself_'

**Oh my God, just look at her. **

_Have a heart. _

**Come on, we can't just _upset _her!**

_Then she would be like, ...upsetted!_

'It's _upset, _moron, and when exactly did we get this soft?', sighed Deadpool, putting his hand on his head.

'Did the voices just agree?', Rose cocked an eyebrow with a smirk.

'That can't be good', muttered Spider-Man, biting his lip. He rolled his mask down, 'guys, this really isn't- - -I'm going back to N.Y. anyway'

Rose turned to face him for a moment.

'That's perfect! You can be the hero again, Wade!', she hit the mercenary's shoulder playfully.

Deadpool whined.

'Fine', he finally sighed.

'Thanks, Wade', Rose hugged his middle, rubbing her cheek against his chest. He couldn't help but smile.

'She can actually _do _that?', Spider-Man tilted his head, staring at the heart-warming scene with his eyes wide open. The mercenary frowned at him.

'Oh shut up. I'm only doing this because I'm getting the feeling this is about more than just Gobby back in town. Someone had to _get _him back in town. And unless it was the Toad or something- - - It could be your Uncle, Rose', he said, the last part of the sentence quietly spoken into her hair. She looked up at him.

'Well, it's a good thing I'm immortal, then'

**I'm kinda coming up with a plan. So stick around for the next chappie, folks! Heh! Thanks, and as always, review, favorite and follow. If you haven't already. **

**REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

'New York, here we come!', cried Deadpool happily, riding through the city in the enormous red-and-black jeep. Rose was in the side seat, a straw in her mouth. She was lazily drinking Coke. Free commercial.

Spider-Man was swinging overhead. He had refused to be seen with Deadpool in public. Not on his city.

'Hey, there he is!', Rose rasied a hand a nd pointed to the mass of green muscle smashing through the streets.

'Hey, did someone say 'smashing'?', Deadpool looked up. There, stupid - - - - - - - - - - -^. 'I didn't know it was Banner'

'Who?', Rose gave him a confused look, running her fingers through her hair.

'Bruce Banner. The Hulk', he said fast, shrugging.

'It's not him. That thing has no hair and slightly longer, elvish ears', said Rose. 'Like Legolas, only much less hot. You get it?', she glanced at Deadpool over her shoulder, then looked at the window again, curiously.

'That's Gobby alright, me hearties!', Wilson smiled happily and turned the wheel sharply, driving straight at the moster.

'That's my queue, Wade', Rose nodded at him, and kicked the jeep door open. 'Hey Spider-Man, you ready?!', she shouted. She couldn't hear his reply, but she hoped he got hers. She couldn't fight, she had no experience, so she just had to help any other way she could.

She jumped out of the car at 200mph, and a web shot out to catch her - she grabbed on and Peter swung her onto the nearest building. She started running. The Goblin was pointlessly smashing pretty much everything that came in his way, or that he bumped into. She watched as Deadpool jumped out of the speeding jeep just before it hit the Big Green Ugly. Somehow, hell knows how, Wilson had managed to fire up the tank in the jeep and the petrol exploded with a boom so loud Rose had to cover her ears.

'Dynamic entry!', yelled Wilson, firing everything he could at the Goblin. 'Down, boy!'

* * *

Spider-Man landed next to Rose and ran alongside her.

'You ready?', he asked, panting.

'Like hell I am. Drop me', she nodded.

'You're sure?'

'Yes! Just do it! I'll heal!', she yelled. He grabbed her waist and swung as high as he could get on his web - then, he let her go.

Rose looked at her feet. She was falling fast, very fast, she could only see colours. And the SHIELD car she was about to wreck. Her feet hit first, then her knees, then her hands. The metal armored car bent under her like warm cholocate, almost melted. She had never seen Deadpool try this. Probably because it hurt as hell. She went right through the ceiling, the car spun in the streets.

'Sorry, but only VIP entry!', she yelled, and jumped out, while the car went through a wall. She then took her stunning gun out and shot the cameras one by one, while Spider-Man and Deadpool took down the Goblin.

Wilson was on the monster's back, holding it by the neck.

'Keep... still!', he shouted, his muscles stressing under the costume visibly.

'Who made you into this?!', yelled Spider-Man, trying to hold the Goblin back with web. 'Who was it?!'

The monster only roared. Loudly. Rose felt her wounds heal fast, the blood stop running down her legs. She screamed in pain, but it got better. She ran over to the fighters, getting her stunning gun out - but Deadpool shouted.

'No, Rose! The antidote!', he cried, and tossed a container, just when the Goblin threw him over. He was on the ground now, and he wasn't moving.

'Wade!', she screamed, grabbing the antidote with both hands. Spider-Man shot more webbing at the Goblin, holding him in one place.

'He'll heal! Go!', he shouted. Rose ran for it.

She pushed the antidote down the Goblin's throat after pulling the top off - she saw the liquid spill. After a second hesitation, she pushed the top in as well with an angry expression on her face.

'Eat THIS!', she growled, and jumped back. The Goblin gave a roar again. Rose fell down and slid a few meters until she reached Deadpool. She pushed herelf up on her elbow. 'Pools, you okay?'

'Butterly rainbow fine', he whined, sitting up. His suit was torn in places, but the visible skin was healed. 'Thanks, lil gurl'

'No biggie', she sighed and got to her feet, helping him up. Then, she looked at the Goblin. But there was no Goblin - just a man, lying in a cirlce of rubble. Spider-Man was staring down at him.

'You okay there, chief?', asked Deadpool, walking up. Spider-Man nodded.

'Yeah. Sure.'

'Boys, I think it's time to move it. SHIELD is coming for us. Me, to be precise', Rose patted Deadpool on the shoulder.

'Crap. Let's go. Spidey, grab the bro', said the merc. Peter mumbled something, but obeyed, and in a few minutes, they were gone in a stolen police car.

**That was fun. I hope you liked it, though it's kinda short :( sorry. Well, blah blah blah, I'll see you soon. Please review, I love reviews! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
